Just Let Me Go
by DelicateButterflies15
Summary: Hinata finds herself in a bind as she has to deal with two boys competing for her love. Can she escape the one who only does her harm before its too late? Or will she push away the one that truly loves her? Rated M for Mature.
1. Her Bruises

Title: _Just Let Me Go_  
>Pairings: NaruHinaKiba (Naruto x Hinata x Kiba)<br>_**WARNING:**_Abuse, profanity, angst, suggestive things, you get the picture it's Rated M for Mature !

_NOTE: I was inspired by two of my good friends! My Yugioh friend and My Hetalia Axis Powers friend. Not giving out names hehe ^^ Love you guys... well chicks hehe._

* * *

><p>"Why did you choose to be with that knucklehead instead of me?" He had her pinned to the wall and grabbed her by the wrists, making sure she couldn't run away. He squeezed her wrists so hard that it felt like they were going to lose circulation.<p>

"Kiba you're hurting me!" Hinata yelled trying to break free. Every time she tried to pull away, Kiba's grip got tighter. "Let go!"  
>"Not until you say you're through with Naruto!"<p>

Hinata knew Kiba was in love with her. Since they were little she knew how he felt, but she couldn't return the same feelings. Kiba loved her, but she loved Naruto.

"I-I can't Kiba... I- I just can't."

"You love him?" Kiba said making his grip tighter on her wrist. Hinata let out a small whimper. Her lilac eyes started to fill up with water. Tears now fell down her cheeks. Kiba's eyes widened. He let go of her wrists. Hinata sniffed and started to rub them, easing off the pain.

I'm not letting you go Hinata." He said and walked away. When Kiba walked around the corner of the hall, Hinata cried.  
><em>'Why is he doing this to me?'<em> That was a dumb question to ask herself. She already knew why: He was in love with her.

Hinata's been dating Naruto for eight months and since then, Kiba started acting like this. He was so rough and forceful with her; always grabbing her by her arms or wrist, making her skin turn blue and leaving bruises the shape of his fingers. Sometimes he would grab her by her shoulders and shake her. He's gotten so violent that he just wasn't the same person anymore.

Hinata looked at her wrists. They were red and already started to blemish. She had to hide her bruises from Naruto. Only Naruto. 'He'll go insane if he sees these bruises.' Naruto would know who caused them. He caught Kiba twice man handling Hinata. Naruto became enraged and beat the living hell out of him. Both of those times he put him in the hospital. She hated seeing Naruto's bad side. It was... scary. He was so sweet and innocent, but could do so much damage to a person when he was enraged. She would hide her abuse from Naruto. She always did. As long as Naruto didn't know, everything was fine. Hinata wiped away her tears and walked to class. She untied the jacket from around her waist and put it on. _'Can't let anyone see these.'_

Hinata knocked on the classroom door. Room 104. Iruka Sensei opened the door. "Miss Hyuga, you're 15 minutes late for class. May I ask why?"  
>"I- I was... in the nurse's office." She lied.<br>Iruka Sensei crossed his arms. "May I see your excuse?" He asked.  
>Hinata paused. Her heart started to beat fast. "I accidentally threw it away." She lied again. He looked at her for a moment.<p>

"Next time don't throw away your excuse." Iruka Sensei let out a small laugh. "Come in and sit at your table." He said moving aside so that the Hyuga could come in. It was 4th hour. English III. She walked through the middle of the classroom. Hinata took this class with three other people she knew: Tenten, who was dating her cousin Neji; Temari, who was mainly an associate, not a friend; and finally, the number one loud mouth, knucklehead student of Konoha Highschool and the love of her life: 'Naruto'. She shared a table with him in the classroom.

He looked up to see Hinata taking her seat next to him. Naruto smiled from ear to ear. His deep blue eyes lit up. "Hey Hinata! I was waiting for you!" He said with a booming loud laugh.

Everyone turned around to look at him. "Oops. My bad." He grinned throwing his hands up. Everyone turned back around to continue their work. Hinata smiled and gave Naruto a hug.

Where were you? I was getting worried." He asked, an obvious look of concern on his face.  
>"I was... in the nurse's office. My head hurts a little." Hinata kept her head down. She couldn't look Naruto dead in the eyes and lie. She hated lying.<p>

"Then you should have stayed home if you didn't feel good." Naruto put his hand on her forehead. Hinata started to blush. "You're turning red. You sure you're ok?"  
>"Mhm." Hinata slowly took Naruto's hand off her forehead. She dug in her backpack for her notebook and began to copy down the notes on the board.<p>

.

.

"What the hell is Kiba's problem!" Sakura yelled in the girl's locker room.  
>"Shh! Sakura not so loud!" Hinata whispered putting a finger on her lips.<br>"Hinata look at your wrist!" She grabbed Hinata's arm. Her wrists were now purple and blue. "I'm getting Naruto." The angry pink head said starting to walk off.  
>"No Sakura wait!" Trying to grab her P.E. shirt, Hinata accidentally pulled her silky pink hair.<br>"OUCH! Damnit that hurt!" She yelled. Sakura turned around and saw tears in Hinata's lilac eyes.  
>"Please don't tell Naruto. I don't want him to get mad." She said sniffing. "I hate seeing him mad." She started to break out in sobs.<br>"Hinata, please don't cry." Sakura said giving her a hug. "I won't tell him. Just stop crying."  
>"Ok." The Hyuga said wiping away her tears.<p>

"But Kiba needs to stop or I'll dislocate both his arms and rip his privates smooth off!" The pink head said balling up her fist. Hinata let out a small laugh. "I'll tell Coach Mayo your period's on so you don't have to dress out." Sakura said walking off.  
>"Sakura..." The Hyuga said.<br>"Yeah?"  
>"Thank you for listening to my troubles."<br>Sakura smiled. "You're welcome! What are friends for?" She let out a small laugh then walked out the locker room.

Hinata sat on the cold floor and stared at her bruised arms. The longer she stared at them, the more watery her eyes got. _'Kiba stop this please! Please... I want the old Kiba back!'_ Hinata put her head to her knees and cried softly.

Suddenly, she felt the cell phone in her pocket vibrate. She took it out and looked at the screen; it was a text from Naruto. She smiled as she read and texted him back.

_-You remember what tomorrow is right?-_

_-Yeah our ninth month anniversary : )-_

_-Yup! I wanna take you out to dinner. Is that ok?-_

_-Anything's perfect as long as I'm with you!-_

_- ; ) Text you later. Kakashi Sensei's giving me the evil eye. Love you!-_

Hinata hesitated.  
><em>- You Too.-<em>

She never actually told Naruto she loved him; it was hard for her to say those three words. Even through a text message. Hinata stayed in the locker room until the bell rung. P.E. was her last hour, so school was over for the day. She walked out of the gym to the student parking lot to go meet Naruto. He was standing by his black truck waiting for her.

"Hello pretty one." Naruto told her giving her a hug and a peck on the lips. Hinata blushed. "You're turning red again. You sure your not getting a fever?"  
>"Naruto! I'm blushing you dobe!" She said giggling.<br>"Now you're sounding like Sasuke calling me a dobe." He said frowning.  
>"Stop frowning!" She giggled as she pulling his cheeks.<br>"Ow! Hinata that hurts." He rubbed his now red cheeks. "You ready to go?"  
>"Yup!"<br>"Alright. Hop in the truck. Your place or mine?"  
>"Umm... yours." Hinata said getting in the truck.<br>"Ok. My house it is!" Naruto smiled as he waited for Hinata to get in before closing the door. He ran around to the driver's side and started the ignition.

* * *

><p><strong>First Chapter Done WHOOT WHOOT! Hoped you enjoyed! Yes this was my very first fanfic so viewers please don't be harsh : )<strong>


	2. He sees them

"Hello home!" Naruto said dropping his backpack on the wooden floor. "Hi home." Hinata said giggling. They both took off their shoes and walked toward Naruto's bedroom. Naruto's parents died in a car accident went he was ten. Up until now he had to raise himself. He didn't want to go into foster care or an orphanage. All his life he's been alone.

"Ok so we need to make plans tomorrow. Where you wanna go eat at?" Naruto asked opening his bedroom door.

"Umm..." Hinata paused. "I really don't know." They both walked in the room. Naruto shut the door.

"Hmm... we can always go to the ramen shop!" Naruto said with a big smile on his face.

"Naruto!" Hinata threw a pillow at him. It hit him dead in the face.

"Ok you asked for it!" Naruto charged at her. He softly tackled her on the bed. Hinata let out a small scream laugh. Naruto playfully bit on her neck.

"Naruto that tickles!" Hinata said. She couldn't stop laughing. Naruto was always so playful with her. She loved it. She loved him.

Naruto's playful bits turned into sweet kisses on her neck. Hinata moaned softly. He went up from her neck to her lips. He kissed her on the lips over and over. Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back. Naruto hands crept up Hinata's jacket, then her shirt. His fingers touched her smooth skin. She let out more soft moans. Naruto fondled with upper body. More moans came out of Hinata's mouth. She loved Naruto's touch. He was so gentle. He was always gentle.

No, they never had intercourse. Hinata was still a virgin and so was Naruto. All they did was mess around. They had touchy freely moments just like now.

_Until your ready, we won't go any further. I promise I'll for you no matter how long it takes..._

That was the blonde's exact words. A promise that he'll never break.

Hinata ran her fingers through his soft blonde hair. She started sucking on his neck. Naruto's eyes widen. This was rare for the Hyuga to do. The blonde continued to fondle with her. He slowly took off her jacket.

"Wait!" Hinata yelled! Too late. Her jacket was off and her bruises were exposed. Naruto stared at her wrist. She could tell by his face expression he was pissed to the max.

"Kiba did this didn't he?" Naruto asked. Hinata put her head down. "Didn't he!" Naruto yelled.

"Yes!" Hinata yelled back. Tears built up in her lilac eyes.

"When?" He asked. The Hyuga remained silent.

"When Hinata!"

"Today! When... I came late for class."

"You lied to me!" Naruto raised his voice. Hinata gotten scared.

"I'll kill that damn mutt!" Naruto said getting up from the bed and walking his bedroom door.

"No Naruto!" Hinata ran in front him and embraced him. "Calm down!"

"No! I'll kill that bastard! Look what he did to you! I'm tired of him always his hands on-" Naruto stopped. He heard soft sobs.

"N-N-Naruto! Please calm down! I hate seeing you angry. Please... calm down..." Hinata broke out crying.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata and hugged her tightly, pushing her face into his chest. "I'm never there..." The blonde mumbled.

"What you said?" Hinata asking picking up her head. They were eye to eye now.

"I'm never there to protect you. He hurts you and I'm not there to stop him. What kinda boyfriend can't protect his own girlfriend." _Naruto... _Hinata could see the tears built up in his eyes. As soon as a tear fell she whipped it away.

Naruto picked up her hands and kissed her bruised wrist. He moved his hands up to her head. His palms were placed on the sides of her face and his fingers were in her silky dark indigo hair. He kissed her forehead,(actually her bangs lol) went down and kissed her eyes and her dried tears, then kissed her soft lips. One final tear fell from the Hyuga's eyes.

The blonde started to shake his head. "No..." He said dropping his hands to the Hyuga's shoulders. "What's wrong?" Hinata asked.

"No... just... I need some time to think..." Naruto said sliding his hands off the Hyuga and turning away from her. He begun to walk out the room.

"Naruto wait!" hinata said starting to go after him.

"Wait for what?" He said turning back around facing her. His face was a bright red color. Naruto was angry, no... furious.

"You lied to me again about Kiba hurting you. Why are you protecting him so much Hinata?"

"I'm not protecting him." She said looking down.

Naruto eyes got big. "And you still lying!" He threw his hands in the air. "If you're not protecting him, why did you hide the bruises from me? Why didn't you tell me he hurt you during school?" He asked the questions but they remained unanswered. Hinata openned her mouth to speak but nothing came out. It felt like something was stuck in her throat.

"Are you going to answer my questions or you just going to stand there and be quiet like you always do?"

Still no answer.

Naruto let out a heavy sigh. "I see. Alright." He turned around and walked out his bedroom. SLAM! The door slammed close. SLAM! The front door slammed too.

.

.

.

.

**(The next day at school, Lunch time 11:45 A.M.)**

"He just stormed out like that?" Sakura asked picking up two grapes and sticking them in her mouth.

"Mhm." Hinata drooped on the lunch room table.

The whole day her and Naruto pretty much avoided eachother. Well Naruto avoided her. When they would see each other on the hallway, he'll pass right by her. When they sat next to each other in class, it was an awkward silence in between them. She don't blame him. Naruto has every right to be pissed off at her.

"Stop looking all sad Hinata. Pick your head up." The pink head said throwing a grape at her forehead. The Hyuga sat up in her chair.

"You and Naruto need to talk." Sakura told her.

"But he won't listen if I try."

"Bullshit. He'll listen if I'm right there. What you need to do is make him understand that you won't betray him anymore. You need to stop lying to him and hiding them bruises that asshole gave you. Let Naruto be a man to his girlfriend. If he gotta kick Kiba's ass let him! That no good punk ass bitch. That stupid ass-"

"Sakura! Ok.. That's enough!" Hinata said laughing. When Sakura got to cursing it be too funny. She's not really the one to curse but when she's mad, it all comes out.

"Ok now we have to find Naruto so you two can talk."

"He's probably with Sasuke. You know they're best friends."

"Oh! I see them! There's my sexy emo!" Sakura giggled. Hinata looked the direction Sakura was facing. She seen Naruto. He was eating lunch with Sasuke.

Sakura grabbed Hinata's arm. "Come on. You going talk to him right now!" Sakura said yanking Hinata up.

"Sakura... wait-"

"Don't tell me to wait. Ya'll two or talking now."

Hinata's heart begun to beat fast. She felt all the blood drain from her face. They walked closer and closer to the table where the boys were. Sasuke was chewing on a straw conversation with Naruto. Sakura quickly snatched the straw out his mouth. He turned his head toward.

"Bitch. What the fuck?" He said.

"Who you calling a bitch?" Sakura yelled back.

"Sakura fucking Haruno." Sasuke always spoke coldly to everyone. The only one he didn't really to like that was Naruto. He could care less.

Sakura smacked her lips and rolled her eyes. "Shut the fuck up you damn emo."

"Big forehead slut."

"Aye aye aye guys come on now. Don't start this in the public. People messy these days." Naruto said stepping in between them.

"What the hell you want?" Sasuke asked looking Sakura up and down.

"Not you boo!" She yelled at him. She turned her direction to Naruto.

"Hey knuckle head. Why you avoiding your girlfriend?" The pink head said pointing to the Hyuga. Before the blonde could open his mouth to say anything the raven answered the question for him.

"That's none of your business. Why you all up in there relationship? It's Naruto and Hinata, not Naruto, Hinata and Sakura."

The vein on Sakura's forehead started to pop out. "I'm just looking out for my friend alright. Anyway why you speaking up for Naruto in the first place? He know how to talk!"

"I swear I can't stand females like you."

"And I can't stand boys like you!"

"Guys calm down." Hinata said holding her hands up to her chest.

Sakura looked over to Hinata. She looked so innocent. Always holding her hands up to her chest, playing with her fingers. It was so cute.

"Fine. I'ma stop just because of you." The pink head said letting out a smile. She turned her head back to the raven. He was giving her a cold stare. She stared right back at him.

Naruto let out a chuckle. "You guys are a trip. Always arguing. Why don't the two of you date already?"

Sakura and Sasuke both turned to Naruto. "Hell no dobe!" They said together.

"Well excuse the hell outta me!" All four of them laughed.

"Ok guys let's go before-" The blonde started to talk but stop. Something caught his eye. _Someone _caught his eye. His blue eyes were looking directly across the lunch room. He spotted him. The Hyuga looked where his eyes were set at. The blonde took off to the other side of the cafeteria.

"No! Naruto!" Hinata screamed out. Too late... Naruto ran up to Kiba and punched him dead in the jaw.

"You bitch!" The blonde said punching him again, this time knocking him to the ground.

"You bastard!" Kiba growled throwing a punch aiming at Naruto's chest. He flinched from the blow. Everyone crowded around watching the fight between the two boys. Some cheered for Kiba and some cheered for Naruto. Both throwing hard licks and making each other spit blood.

It only took a few minutes before someone got Kakashi and Gai Sensei to break up the two fighting. "Gai you take Kiba. I'll handle Naruto." Kakashi said restraining the enraged blonde. Gai shook his head. "Let's go. Everyone get to class now! Come on. Move it!" They left the cafeteria with the two teens.

"Damn that was a good ass fight." Sasuke said with a small chuckle. Sakura looked over to him. She didn't bother to say nothing to him. All she did was roll her eyes. She looked over to Hinata. Her lilac eyes looked glassy. "Come on Hinata. We gotta go to class. Naruto will be ok."

"I hope so..." Hinata said in a loud tone. Sakura put her arm around her shoulder and walked with her to class.

* * *

><p><strong>WHOOT WHOOT! Chapter 2 done! Hoped you enjoyed! Sorry for the wait. School has to come first. I NEED MY GRADES! GRRR! lol review please : )<strong>


	3. Break Up

"Damn you seen that fight in the lunch room earlier?"

"It was that Uzumaki dude and Kiba right?"

"Yeah. Naruto was kicking ass!"

Everyone was talking about that fight. It bothered Hinata so much. No one would shut up about it. Gossip. Nothing but gossip. Kurenai Sensei wasn't in her class room at the moment, as usual... probably in the teacher's lounge messing around with her husband.

"I wish they would forget that it happened..." She said as she lied her head on her desk. _Kiba why can't you just stop... You know what Naruto will do..._

The Hyuga picked up her head as she felt Sakura's warm hand on top of hers. "It'll be alright." The pink head said smiling at her hoping her friend would cheer up. Friend... Sakura was basically the only friend Hinata had. Of course there was Shino that would talk to her once in awhile but Sakura was always there. 'Always.'

"Aww boohoo. Someone sad because their boyfriend got into a fight?" A loud annoying voice said from across the room. Both Hinata and Sakura knew that voice very well. "Not this bitch." Sakura mumbled as her and Hinata turned to see HER. Ino Yamanaka. The whore of Konoha High School. Also know as Sakura's enemy. Ino hopped off the desk she was sitting upon and started walking there way. Her long blonde hair was in a ponytail, swinging side to side, wearing a purple outfit that showed off entirely too much of her body, which was also a very disturbing sight to look at. Hinata and Sakura both stood up from their desk.

_Great! Just what we need. Mess..._

Ino popped her gum in her mouth as she stopped not too far from the two girls. Smacking on that piece of bubble gum like she was a cow chewing on cud. Ino looked at Sakura and they immediately locked eyes. A strong aroa built up between them. The sassy blonde rolled her eyes. 'Bitch' they said. Ino popped her gum again and turned her direction to the Hyuga.

"I don't know why you're sad. Not like that damn Uzumaki got hurt... or killed Kiba." She smirked. "Maybe he would next time though."

"Shut up Ino... D-don't worry about me." Hinata said boldly. She started to get nervous. Not because the whole class was gathered around looking at them or that Ino was up in her face, but because Sakura was right there. Sakura and Ino hated each other! Always did and always will. Reason? Sasuke. Fighting over one boy. Isn't that beautiful?

"Hey hey. No need to have an attitude with me. Just came to talk about Naruto. What's up with him and Kiba fighting over you?"

"Don't worry about it! T-this is b-between me and N-naruto only!" The Hyuga said speaking up some. Everyone in the classroom gasped. Even Sakura eyes widen. People started to gather around closer. Seeing Ino and Sakura argue was normal, but Ino and HINATA? This should be interesting.

Ino blinked confusedly then snapped back to reality. "So the shy and quiet Hyuga girl isn't scared anymore? I'm surprised."

"I might be shy but I'm not scared, especially of some whore like you Ino!"

"Oooooooooh!" The whole class classmates snickered and some made comments on what Hinata said. The blonde smirked, trying her best to hide that she felt played. The quietest, shyest person in the whole school said something like that to Ino Yamanaka? Ino wasn't letting her get away with that.

"Well look who grew a pair of balls!" She said shoving Hinata's shoulder pushing her back. "Don't touch me!"

"Don't touch her Ino!" Sakura blonde spat her gum at Sakura's face. It hit her dead in the forehead and fell to the floor, leaving a wet spot on her forehead. "Shut up bitch. I'm not talking to you." SLAP! Sakura slapped her rigth across the face. Ino's head instantly turned to the side.

"Fucking slut! Do you know how disrespectful it is to spit on someone? Damn pig!" Bing Bing Pow! The two girls started swinging at eachother. The class started cheering. "Alright whore fight!" A boy yelled out making the whole crowd cheer. "Whore fight! Whore fight!" With no teacher in the room no one was stopping this fight. Ino puched Sakura in the stomach. Catching her with her guard down she put the pink head in a head lock. It didn't take long for her to slip away from the blonde and tackle her into nearby desks. They were shuffling on the floor. Ino yanked Sakura by her hair and pulling some out. Ino was a dirty fighter but Sakura was dirtier. She grabbed Ino's shirt and ripped it. The crowd went wild. Why? Ino had no bra on.

"Titties!" Someone yelled out.

_Oh my God. My eyes... _Hinata thought as she turned away from the fight.

"Rip her skirt off too!"

"Hey Hinata!" A voice called out. Hinata looked up to see who it was. The same boy who yelled out whore fight. Ren. He had a big smirk on his face. "You should of been the one fighting Yamanaka, not Sakura. I would of loved to see your shirt ripped off." He winked at her then went back to watching the fight.

_Eww..._

A few minutes later Kakashi and Gai Sensei came barging in the classroom to break up the brawl. "Oh God where's her shirt?" Gai asked looking up as he grabbed Ino. Kakashi grabbed Sakura. "In her hand." He said snatching it from Sakura and tossing it to Gai. He desperately wrapped the torn clothing around the half naked blonde. "To the discipline office you two go." Kakashi said.

"I don't wanna be in there with just HER!" Ino yelled out.

"Bitch I'ma-"

"Sakura hush. And you're not gonna be in there by yourselves." Kakashi said cutting her off.

"Yeah. You two other fighters in there too." Gai said.

"But-"

"I said hush now let's go." He said as the two men forced out the two teens.

_Well I gonna be by myself for the rest of the school day. Great. I don't have my boyfriend or best friend with me..._

A few minutes passed by and Kurenai Sensei walked in her classroom. She looked around in disbelief. "What the hell happened?" She said. "A whore fight Kurenai Sensei!" Ren smirked. Kurenai face grew red red red. "Have you lost your damn mind? A whore fight really?" She looked around at her classroom. "Everyone clean up this mess and get back to your seats!" She said walking to her desk. The class did as she said. Once everyone gotten to their seats Kurenai Sensei walked to her board and exhaled deeply. She picked up her Expo marker and begun to write.

"I want everyone open their books to Chapter 7. Today we will be learning about First Degree Equations and Inequalities." She wrote down three examples of the math lesson and explained them. She turned to the class. "I want you all to work on 1-20 in the text books in class. Work on 21-50 in the text books for homework and in your work books 1-30 plus the constructed response in both books. I really don't care that it's Friday. My class, my rules."

_Kurenai Sensei's going to kill us all with all this math._

.

.

.

.

**-After school. Student's parking lot.-**

"Not surprising for Kurenai Sensei to give us a shit load of homework on the weekend." Sakura said looking through Hinata's binder as they walked in the student's parking lot. The Hyuga let out a sigh. _T.G.I.F._

As they walked, Hinata peeked from the corner of her eyes to take another good look at Sakura. Her left cheek was scratched up, the corner of her bottom lip was busted and she had a tiny bruise on her forehead. Forgot to mention that she had dried up blood stains in her hair. The pink head noticed her Hyuga friend staring at her. She looked at her and smiled. Hinata quickly turned her head forward and began to slightly blush. Embarrassed somewhat? You would too if you were staring at your friend, thinking that you wouldn't get caught.

"D-did they call your mom?" Hinata asked. "Sadly, yes. So I'm getting more scratches and bruises when I get home." Sakura's smile faded. Not because she was thinking about the consequences she's getting later on but that tears were falling down her friend's lilac eyes. Both girl's stop walking. "Why you crying Hinata?" Sakura asked putting her hand on the center of her back. "Today's the 14th Sakura." She whimpered. The pink head eye's widen. "Oh my God! It's your anniversary!"

Sakura looked at her with sad eyes. "You guys need to talk. Seriously. Ya'll anniversary already started off bad." "I know." Hinata said whipping away her tears. "It's just Kiba. He's too much to deal with. He knows what Naruto will do to him." Sakura knew how much Hinata was hurting. The whole Kiba situation was killing her. Put her under nothing but stress. Wouldn't be soon until she snapped.

"Hinata!" A deep voice called out. Far too deep to be Naruto's. Hinata looked up. Sasuke Uchiha. He was walking their direction. _I wonder what Sasuke wants? I wonder if he knows where Naruto is..._

He stuck one hand in his pockets and leaned to the side. "Naruto was looking for you." Hinata's heart stopped for a moment. Was he still mad at her? She thought he wasn't going to talk to her. Maybe he remembered their anniversary was today like she did. "W-w-where is he?" She asked. Hinata's voice sounded hoarded. She was nervous. "Over there sitting on his truck." He said pointing behind him. "Why you shuddering? Nervous much?" He smirked. _Yes. Too nervous._

Hinata started to shake some. "What you shaking for?" The raven asked. He let out a chuckle. "Shy ass."

"Sasuke shut the fuck up." Sakura said finally speaking.

"You shut the fuck up. Matter of fact come here." Sasuke grabbed the pink head and pulled her to him. Sakura started to turn red. "What the hell? Let me go!"

"Shut up." He said putting his hand over her mouth. He looked up at Hinata. "Go meet Naruto. He wants to talk to you." Before she could open her mouth Sasuke started walking off holding on to the struggling Sakura.

Hinata started walking toward Naruto's truck. Every step she took made her heart beat faster. The fight from lunch time popped up in her head. Seeing Naruto beat up Kiba. Fighting...

She shook the image out of her head. Next thing she knew she was staring at a lock of blonde hair. Naruto was lying down inside the back of his truck. His eyes were closed. _Is he asleep? _Hinata walk up to him. She looked down at her love. No damage to his face except a busted lip. _Thank God!_ His face had on a calm expression. Maybe he was sleep. Hinata put both her hands on the blonde's face. She gently rubbed her thumb against his soft baby face. The Hyuga closed her eyes as she knelt her face closer to his and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"Thank you for the kiss. I gotta headache." Naruto said as he popped open his blue eyes. Hinata jumped back. "Naruto! I thought you were sleep!" She said putting her hands on her chest. Naruto sat up. He let out a laugh. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I wasn't intending on scaring you." The blonde hopped out the back of his truck and closed the tail gate. "You ready to go?" "Y-yeah.."

_That's strange. Naruto isn't upset anymore. He's all cheerful like always. Something's not right..._

"Well come on! I wanna take you somewhere."

"Where?"

"You'll see."

.

.

.

.

"Hinata! Naruto's here!" Her father yelled from downstairs. "Coming!" Hianta said as she took another glance of herself in the mirror. She looked so beautiful. Wearing a indigo dress that was tight fitted around the upper part of her body and a little bit passed her knees, black heels, pearl earrings and necklace with just some eyeliner on that brighten up her lilac eyes and lip gloss. And her hair? Gorgeous! She had it down but was curly like. Hinata grab her hand bag and walked downstairs. She couldn't believe Naruto bought her this outfit. An expensive one at that. She still felt that something was wrong but she ignored it.

Naruto's mouth dropped as he looked at his beautiful girlfriend. "You look so... I can't even think of a word that fits your level!" A smile grew across his face.

"Thank you." Hinata also smiled. "You look good yourself." Naruto was wearing a white plade stripped shirt that was unbuttoned all the way down, showing his pure white t-shirt, black jeans that were ironed and creased up nicely, and black and white low top Nikes.

"You ready to go?" Naruto asked still surprised at her beauty.

"Mhmm!"

"Take care of my daughter now." Hinata's father said strongly to Naruto.

"Don't worry sir I will!"

**-At the Annual Fall Festival 8:45p.m.-**

The Fall Festival was the perfect place for the young couple to celebrate their 8th month anniversary. The October weather was nice. Not too hot nor too cold and the star filled sky was just beautiful. They rode on the rides, played the games, ate the delicious foods... Naruto and Hinata were having a wonderful time. But during the whole time Hinata had that same feeling coming back to her.

They made it the last ride... the ferris wheel! Hinata hugged on to the cuddle sized teddy bear Naruto won for her and the basketball game he played earlier. The man that was working with the ferris wheel opened the door so that they can get in. "Ladies first." Naruto said letting Hinata in as he followed right behind her. They both sat down as the ferris wheel begun to spin slowly. There was an awkward silence between the two.

"Umm Hinata..." Naruto said finally breaking the silence. "Yes?" Hinata said quickly. That _feeling_ was coming back.

"I wanted to talk to about.. you know... us."

The Hyuga swallowed hard. "What about us?" Her head was down, looking at the teddy bear, playing with it's ears.

"Hinata... I been thinking alot lately..."

_Thinking..._

"And with Kiba keep popping up in our relationship..."

_Our relationship..._

"I think its just best if we broke up."

_Break up... break up... B-R-E-A-K-U-P_

"You wanna break up Naruto?" Hinata picked up her head.

"Yeah..." His blue eyes were sad. "I'm sorry Hinata but I can't deal with this no more."

_I know what that feeling was now. The outfit, him pretending to be happy, coming to this festival... _

"You understand right?" Naruto asked her giving her a smile as he rubbed the back of his head. "Y-yeah... I t-totally understand." _Lie._

"Ok that's good then! We can still be friends right?"

"Yes. Of course.I'm ok with us being friends." _No. I don't want to be just friends. You can't be friends with someone you love. I want to be your girlfriend!_

"If your ok with it then why are you crying?" Naruto said putting his hand on her cheek, whipping away her tears.

_No! Hinata stop crying. _

"Hinata?" Naruto said. "You ok?" As much as she wanted to slap him across the face, the Hyuga whacked him across the face with the teddy bear. "Why do you think I'm not ok? You just broke up with me you dummy!" Hinata yelled as she ran out of the ferris wheel cart as the man opened up the door. "Hinata wait!" Naruto yelled out. She ignored him. The Hyuga just kept running and running until she found the women's restroom. She went into an empty stall and sat on the toilet. The tears fell more and more. _He really broke up with me. Then asked if we could still be friends... FRIENDS? Why Naruto why!_

"Why? Why? Why?" Hinata quietly said. She just wanted to scream to the top of her lungs. The tears wouldn't stop falling. Naruto broke up with her. Her first love. Hinata just wanted to die now. Why? Because since Naruto and her were over with, Kiba had him an open spot available.


	4. He Attempts

It's been about three weeks since the break-up. Hinata didn't do anything but moped around. Her heart was broken. Shattered to pieces. Naruto been calling her phone, but the Hyuga just sent him straight to voice mail. She picked up her phone and dialed the voice mail number. "You have 23 new messages. To play your messages press 1." The voice said. _Is he really serious? _ Hinata pressed 1 and started to play her messages.

"Hinata? Pick up the phone. We need to talk." Beep. "Are you there?" Beep. "You're probably busy. I'll call you back later." Beep. "Baby please answer your phone." Beep. He sounded so desperate and sad. The voicemails continued. "Hinata! Answer the phone! This is argent!" Beep. "Damnit Hinata! Answer the phone now!" Beep. "Baby I'm so sorry. Please answer your phone." _Were all these messages necessary? _

The Hyuga fell back on her crème white bed. She closed her eyes and thought back on the festival. 'I think it's best if we just broke up.' That single sentence replayed in her head over and over again. Hinata still couldn't believe it. They were over. It's amazing how the ex-couple's business got around the whole school in less than a few days. Everyone knew now. It put them under great stress. Random people that don't even know their names came up to them asking if it was true.

A single tear fell from her eye. The bruises, the depression, Kiba's jealously, Naruto's rage, she guessed it'll all stop now. Hinata buried her face I the belly of her stuffed bunny. A pure white bunny with lavender on its paws and the insides of its ears. Naruto gave her that bunny when they made their first month. A few more tears fell on to the soft fuzz of the stuffed animal. "Naruto…" She wept. The Hyuga totally forgot about the voicemails. She started to pay attention again.

Beep. "Hey Hinata. It's me." Hinata's eyes popped open. That wasn't Naruto's voice. "I heard about what happened and just wanted to say I'm sorry. I regret interfering in your relat—",There was a long pause. "Hinata call me if you want to." Beep. "You have no more messages. To return to the main menu-" Hinata hung up the phone. _Don't do it Hinata.. Put the phone down! _ Her conscious told said. She didn't listen. The Hyuga dialed the number. She listened as the phone rang. "Hello?" The male voice said. "H-Hey Kiba… This Hinata." She sounded like she had a big lump in her throat. "Yeah I know.. I mean uh… How are you?" He sounded kind of nervous. "I'm uh … fine. You wanted me to call you?" Hinata was now sitting up. "Yeah. I wanted to know if you were busy today, or if you just felt like hanging out—"

"Kiba just stop."

"What do you mean?" His voice got a little loud and serious. "I-I-I don't wanna see you." K-Kiba, you caused me nothing but trouble."

"Oh ok. So I'm the bad guy now?" _Yes you are. _"K-Kiba—"

"Shut your studdering ass up!" The Hyuga froze. Her mouth was closed shut. "Trying to blame all this shit on me. It's not my fault your so called "boyfriend" broke up with you. Dumb bitch." Click.

Hinata's mouth dropped. _OMG! Is he really serious? _Her phone started to vibrate. Kiba was calling her back. _Don't pick up the phone Hinata. DON'T PICK IT UP!_ She pressed the talk button. "Hello?" Her voice was scratchy. "Hinata I am so sorry! I wasn't supposed to say that. Please forgive me!" Hinata hesitated. "You still there?" Kiba asked. "Hinata?" He sounded like he was about to cry. The Hyuga felt like she had hurt him. "Look, I'm sorry for what I told you. I'm sorry for everything! I was so stupid but I changed because I want your forgiveness. Please Hinata. I beg you." She could tell he was crying. Hinata even found herself crying. "I forgive you." "What did you say?" He said in between sobs. "I said I forgive you." "Oh! Thank you! Thank you Hinata!" Kiba's voice was full of excitement like a little kid getting what they wanted for Christmas. Hinata whipped her tears away. _Maybe Kiba is changing. _"Hinata?" "Yeah Kiba?" "I was just wondering if you were busy today," _Please don't ask me. Please don't ask me. _"would you like to go to the movies or something?" _Say no. Say no. Say no. _"Sure."

.

.

.

.

.

"Here are your two tickets to your movie. Enjoy." The lady at the ticket booth said. "Thank you." Kiba said as he took them and handed one to Hinata. "Some of the people said this is a good movie." She said as she walked to the entrance. "Oh, let me get the door for you." Kiba said as he opened the door for Hinata. The Hyuga suddenly became sad. _Naruto use to do that. _"Hey are you ok?" Kiba asked. "Huh?" He let out a chuckle."Come on. Stop looking all sad. We're gonna miss the movie." "O-ok."

Kiba and Hinata made it in the theater. All of the top rows were filled. "Whelp! Looks like we have to sit at the bottom rows." Kiba said. "We can just sit in the middle rows." Hinata said putting a smile on her face. "No. We're sitting at the bottom rows!" Kiba grabbed Hinata by her wrist and walked over to the abandoned bottom rows. "See? We'll just sit here where no one can see us." _What do you mean? _"I-I guess…" As the Hyuga started to walk, Kiba grabbed her by her forearm. "Ouch!" "Don't you ever walk away from me." His voice was cold. "Kiba you're hurting my wrist." _I'm really starting to regret this…_Both the teens sat in the middle of the front rows. Hinata held on to her wrist. It was beating with pain. _Ok Hinata just make it through with the movie then you can go home and not worry about Kiba after this._

They were in the middle of the movie when Kiba decided to make his move. He pretended to yawn and put his arm around Hinata's shoulder. She jumped. "You ok?" "Um … Uh yeah. I'm—I'm fine. Yeah! I'm fine. Hinata faked a laugh and put her hands back in her lap. She tried her best to pay attention to the movie but she could tell that Kiba was paying attention to her.

"Are you sure you're ok?" "Y-yeah I t-t-told you I'm f-fine." "Hinata." Kiba's voice became extremely low. It was so low and serious the Hyuga began to shake. "Are you scared of me?" No answer. He grabbed her by her face. "Answer me when I ask you a question." His fingers were sinking into her cheeks. She grabbed his arm trying to break free but Kiba pinned both her hands down with his free hand. "Let me go or—or," "Or what? You'll scream?" He laughed. "Don't even think about it because if you do scream," The hand that was on her face her moved down to her throat. He made a tight grip. "I'll strangle you for so long that your vocal cords won't work anymore." Hinata was scared. She couldn't breathe. She could tell her face was changing colors. Kiba's grip became tighter and tighter. He watched as she struggled to break free. He was enjoying it. When it looked like she was about to faint Kiba let go. Hinata immediately put her hands around her throat and gasped for air. Her heart was beating fast and tears fell down her face.

"You just do the most simplest things that pissed me off." He was now looking at the movie. "If you would just do what I say or just answer a simple question then we wouldn't have this problem. If you would of just dated me instead of that bitch then I wouldn't be putting my hands on you. Everything would be fine." Hinata didn't pay attention to a word he said. She was bluntly looking at the movie now. Everyone else was laughing and enjoying to movie. Hinata just wish that she was sitting near people so she would be out of this mess. Better yet, she wished she was with Naruto instead. _I should of answered when he called. I should of called him back. I should of worked things out with him._

Minutes passed by. Hinata needed to get away from him. Kiba suddenly Grabbed the Hyuga's face and pulled her into a kiss. "Hinata I love you so much. Be mines." He started to kiss her again. "No .. No! Get away from—" All of a sudden Kiba tackled her to the floor. She banged the back of her head on the hard marble floor. The Hyuga felt dizzy. Next thing she knew Kiba was pressing all his body weight against her. Her hands were pinned up behind her head and he had one knee in between her legs. He gave her a rough kiss, sticking his tongue in her mouth. Hinata bit it. He jerked back raised his hand real high. _SLAP! _Hinata's face completely turned to the side. He started to plant wet, slobby kisses on her neck. Her eyes closed shut. _Stop it Kiba … Stop it! _Her eyes immediately opened back up when she noticed Kiba was trying to unbutton her pants. He couldn't do it so he released her hands. _Now's my chance! _The Hyuga clawed at Kiba's face. She dug her nails into his skin. He let out a scream of pain. She took one of her legs and kicked him in the groaning. He fell over on the floor. Hinata got up and raced out of the theater. Her indigo hair was all in her face and nothing but the tears fell down her face. _Keep running. Don't stop. Get away from him! _

The Hyuga bumped into people with their popcorn and soda in their hands not caring. She just wanted to get away. All a sudden she felt a pair of strong hands grabbing her. "No! Stop! Leave me alone! Get away from me!" She started to swing. "Hinata calm down!" The voice said. She knew _that_ voice. Hinata open her eyes and looked. She knew who does lilac eyes belonged too. "Naurto!" She embraced him as she begun to cry into his chest. "Calm down baby. Calm down. What happened?"

* * *

><p><strong>And here is Chapter 4! I know some of you guys mouths dropped. Yes it did.. Admit it :D sorry about the long wait. As you can see on my bio my computer crashed. Luckily my good friend let me borrow her computer. (She's awesome) Remember REVIEW!<strong>


	5. Memories and 'I Love You'

Twelve days passed by since the incident at the movies. When Hinata told Naruto that Kiba tried to rape her he nearly caught a stroke. Did Naruto try to murder Kiba? Of course. He fractured his nose, broke three ribs, and dislocated his right shoulder. Worst would have been done but the cops had came and stopped him. It took five cops to hold Naruto back.

Once again it didn't take long for the entire school to find out their business. Rumors went around about the three of them. 'I heard they went on a date and Naruto found out and got jealous.' 'Naw. Hinata and Kiba were having sex in the theater and Naruto caught them.' 'Kiba and Hinata fucking?' "Probably so. We all know Naruto and her was.' 'If they were having sex why she was crying and said rape?' 'Duh! To make Naruto beat that ass!'

Gossip. Gossip. Gossip. People will talk until the day they die. The truth will never be known because of gossip. Someone would know what really happened and would tell it in their own words, then that person would leave details out and put in their own ideas of what might have happened.

Hinata's father made her get a restraining order on Kiba. He really wanted to press charges against him but Hinata begged him not too. She couldn't handle the stress of going to court. And she really didn't wanna see her childhood friend get sent to jail. Kiba was sick in the head. He just needed help. The bastard was in love, no … in lust. If you really loved someone you wouldn't force them to do anything.

What happened to the Kiba she known when they were little? When they use to go to Konoha Elementary School? Oh the fun they use to have playing outside for recess. Kiba would push her on the swing and they'll run away from each other playing tag. "You can't catch me Kiba!" "I bet I can!" The Hyuga had closed her eyes and let the memories play in her head. Kiba was her best friend in grade school. Hinata and Sakura barely knew each other. When Hinata was in the 4th grade that's when she met Naruto. He was the new kid in town.

"Now everyone this is our new student Naruto Uzumaki." The teacher said. "Please give him a warm welcome into our class." Hinata could tell that no one liked him. But why? He was new! Nobody knew a thing about him. He seemed like the sweetest thing in the world. She remembered when she first glanced at him. His spiky blonde hair and his beautiful deep blue eyes. His smooth bright skin. Hinata just thought he was the cutest thing. Wait … was she blushing? Hinata's really blushing at the new kid? She barely knew him! All she knew was his name! "Hinata are you ok? Your face is red." Kiba asked. The Hyuga stopped staring at the blonde. "Um … uh … yeah I'm fine … Just a little hot." "If you say so."

.

.

.

.

**Recess – 11:00A.M. Two months later …**

Ah. Recess. Something every child loved at school. Just the fact of going outside and playing with your friends and getting away from the teacher and work was wonderful.

Hinata remembered nobody played with Naruto. He was always sitting on the swing just looking all sad. Every time he'll ask to join in a game with the other kids and they would just look at him and laugh. Hinata was under the tree looking at him from the distance. He was sitting on the swing as always.

"Hinata!" Kiba shouted. She stopped staring at the sad blonde and looked on Kiba's direction. He was running towards her. He stopped to catch his breath. "Why … are you … sitting by … yourself?" "Oh … uh … I just wanted to get out of the sun for a while." "Well come on and play with us! We're playing freeze tag."

"Kiba come on! Stop talking to your girlfriend and let's finish playing." His friends come up to them. Hinata's face turned light pink. _Girlfriend? _"Hinata's not my girlfriend guys." "Kiba you talk to her and sit by her every day." "I talk to you guys every day. Does that mean you guys are my girlfriend?" All the boys went 'ewwww!' "Besides, I would never date Hinata. She's too weird."

A tear escaped her eye. Hinata ran away from them. "Hinata wait!" Kiba called out but she ignored him. _I'm weird? Why is Kiba being so mean?" _The crying girl ran back into the school, down the hallway, to her classroom. As soon as she reached for the door, it was already opening making the Hyuga's forehead clash into a pair of bottom teeth.

"Ouch!" Hinata's voice was so squeaky and light. Both the kids fell on the floor. Hinata shook off the pain to see who she bumped into. Her eyes widen with surprise. She never saw a pair of eyes so blue before in her life. They were a deep crystal blue color. So beautiful … It was like looking at the ocean itself.

"I'm-I'm s-s-sorry! Are you o-o-ok?" Hinata was a nervous wreck in front of Naruto. Why did she feel so nervous around him? Every time she was around him she would blush to the extreme and she'd get the flutterflies. Did she like him? Hinata think she did. She had too. But she barely knew him.

Naruto had his hand over his mouth. When he removed it she saw the cut on his lip and in his hand was a tooth. _A tooth? _Hinata started to have a panic attack. "Oh my goodness! I'm sooooooo sorry! I didn't mean too!" "It's ok." He replied. "It was loose anyway but thanks!" Was that a smile? The blonde was actually giggling at her. She hadn't seen him smile since he first got to her school.

She felt tiny fingers on her forehead. Naruto was touching Hinata! The Hyuga swore her heart had exploded. His warm fingers brushed against her soft forehead. "Good thing my tooth was loose otherwise you would have had a cut! But looks like you'll have just a knot. Hey you ok? Your face is pink." "Oh uh yeah, I'm f-f-fine." "Did anyone ever tell you how weird you are?" Hinata thought back on what Kiba had said about her. Was she really weird enough that no one would date her? She put her head down and held back her tears. "A close friend told me today, in front of his friends. The weird where nobody would date me. I-I felt really embarrassed."

The blonde blinked confusedly. "I don't know what weird your 'friend' is talking about but when I called you weird I meant you are very different." Hinata's head popped up. "D-Different?" "Yeah. You don't mess with me or be mean to me. You're very pretty and I would date you!" Naruto began to blush. And then Hinata fainted. "Hey! What happened? Are you ok?"

Hinata let out a giggle in class. She was in chemistry. Asuma Sensei's class. "Is there something that you'll like to share with us Hinata?" Asuma Sensei asked as he continued to write his lesson on the board. "N-No sir .." The Hyuga put her head down in embarrassment. And the bell for 7th hour to be over with will ring in 3, 2, 1. BRINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG! Everyone left out of class.

.

.

.

.

Hinata was walking through the streets of Konoha. It was November. It started to get cold in Japan. Hinata hoped it would hurry up and snow. People was staring at her a lot. Was it because of what she was wearing? Hinata had on a lavender cotton dress sweater with a long sleeved white shirt dress that stopped and inch over her knees with black tights. She had knee high fur boots with grayish fur and three buckle straps around them. Her hair was down as usual with a white beanie with the fuzzy ball on top.

No. Couldn't be her outfit. Hinata passed by an antique store. She stopped to see what was inside the store. She was faced in front of a huge and beautiful mirror. Hinata knew why people were staring at her now. Her bruises. She completely forgot about them. Her throat area was all bruised up. Her left eye wasn't swollen anymore, it was just black underneath.

"I'm ugly now. That's why people are staring. Hinata smiled sadly into the mirror. The winter wind blew hard. The Hyuga felt the cold breeze through her clothes. She wrapped her arms around herself. Maybe I should of worn a pair of gloves and a scarf. _Or a bigger jacket. _

Hinata continued on with her walk. She walked to a nearby park and sat down on a bench. She was hoping this walk would clear out her mind but it didn't. Naruto and Kiba stayed in her mind. Hinata admits that she loved Kiba but just as a friend. She didn't love him like he loved her. Yes, she was protecting Kiba when he would abuse her only because she knew what Naruto was capable of doing. She gave Kiba chances because she wanted to help him. He was sick in the head. But Hinata realized sometimes you can't help others. Naruto was the one she was IN LOVE with! Letting Kiba into the picture ruined her relationship. She pushed away Naruto when all he was trying to do was protect her. He was truly in love with Hinata. She wish she could go back in time and fix every mistake she made. Naruto would be with her right now celebrating their ninth month together.

Hinata put her head down in her lap and began to cry. She felt so stupid. She lost the love of her life over bullshit. It was all her fault. "I'm sorry Naruto … I'm so sorry …" She said low. "I love you so much …" "Stop crying Hinata." The Hyuga picked up her head. Her lilac eyes were red and her cheeks were pink. Naruto was standing right in front of her. His face looked so sad. Under his crystal blue eyes they were dark. _Were you crying too? _"You think I stopped loving you? You think I didn't forgive you?" He said now sounding angry. Hinata opened her mouth to speak but Naruto pulled her into a tight embraced. Hinata was shocked. "N-Naru—" "Shut up!" "Naruto …" He tightened his embrace. "I can't forget about you. Hinata … Your my every fucking thought! Hinata I love you damnit!" "I love you too Naruto."

The blonde picked up his head and looked at the Hyuga. A tear fell from his eye. Naruto was full of shock. "What did you say?" "I said I love you Naruto! I always did and never will stop!" More tears fell. "I was just too scared to say it back. I love you so much." Naruto put his hands on the Hyuga's face. His hands were lukewarm and her face was cold. "Can I kiss you Hinata?" Naruto asked. He was looking into her lilac eyes and she was looking into his crystal blue ones. "Do whatever you want. I'm yours Naruto." Once she said that he slowly went in for the kiss. "Hinata …" Their warm soft lips pressed against each other. Hinata had the flutterflies again. The kiss was so warm and sweet. Complete bliss. They pulled away to break the kiss. "Happy Nine Months baby." Naruto said. "The same to you." Hinata said as they kissed again and again and again. "I missed you so much." "I missed you too Naruto." "Come on. Let's go to my house. It's pretty cold out here. Hinata smiled at her love. The couple intertwined hands and started walking off together happily.

* * *

><p><strong>*Sitting on my bed finishing this chapter with my kitten Fhil sleeping on my foot.*<strong>

**Me: Yes! I'm finished!" *Foot flies up and Fhil flies in the air and off my bed.*  
>Fhil! Are you ok?<br>**

***My big brother who's name is also Phil walks by my door.*  
><strong>

**Him: Yeah I'm fine why?  
><strong>

**Me: Not you the kitten! He flew off my bed.  
><strong>

**Him: *Get angry* Change the fuckin' cat's name! Always be like 'come here Fhil! Fhiiiiiil! Where are you Fhil?' The next pet we get I'm naming it after you so you know how it feels.*Walks away.*  
><strong>

**Me: Well someone's on their period o_O  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>While writing this whole chapter the only song I would listen to was 'Someone Like You' By Adele. It really helped me finish it up! Don't forget to REVIEW! Or I'll send Fhil to get you! He'll cuddle you to death! lol And follow me on Twitter <strong><em> _Virgo_Beauty_<em>** =) _  
><strong>


	6. Holiday Bliss

**SOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE EXTREMELY LONG WAIT! A lot happened. A lot…. It shall be left untold. Anyway, back to the continuation of Just Let Me Go. One more after this. Something you all been waiting for. Have fun reading!**

It was around 5'Oclock in the evening. Snowflakes danced lovely in the sky as it fell on to the white-covered ground. The Christmas tree was set up, standing tall and strong, covered in many types of decorations and ordainments. The front room was also decorated with different types of decorations. There were streamers, balloons, ribbons and many more in the big spacish room. Today was the 24 of December. Christmas Eve. And since Hinata's birthday was in three more days she decided to have an early birthday party. The Hyuga took the pitch fork and poked the firewood around as she added another piece of wood in the fire.

"You got cold Hinata?" Her father asked.

"Just gotten a little chilly Father. That's all." She answered.

"Your party starts at eight, right?

"Yes sir."

"Ok. I call the restaurant. The food will be done in two hours. I'll go pick it up when they call." Hiashi stated.

"Thank you. And Naruto will be bringing the cake." Hinata said as she played with the firewood.

"Hinata."

"Yes Father?"

The Hyuga turned and looked at her father. He had a serious expression on his face. The older Hyuga walked over to his daughter and sat by the fire place with her.

"Is something wrong?"

"Is Kiba still bothering you?

Hinata eyes widen. It has been almost two months since she's been bothered with Kiba's foolishness. He went over the edge with the last stunt he pulled. Hiashi knew that Kiba was interfering with his daughter's relationship but he didn't know it was that serious. He didn't know about the bruises and verbal abuse. Hinata hid everything from him until the incident at the movies in November. She had to stop hiding stuff before she ended up in something she couldn't get out of.

"N-No sir. He stopped bothering me." The older Hyuga put in another piece of wood in the orange flames. His lilac eyes were staring into the burning fire.

"Naruto…. He's a good person."

"He's a very great person." Hinata said smiling.

"So why were you allowing Kiba to do what he was doing?" The older Hyuga asked.

The Hyuga put her head down. She felt ashamed that her father was asking about it. But it was the truth; she was allowing him to do what he did.

"What happened to Kiba? He was never like that when you were younger."

"You know what love is right Father?"

"Of course I do. Every time I looked at your Mother I knew what love was. It could just be a picture of her and I would still know what it is."

Hinata looked her father dead in his eyes.

"When Kiba and I were in grade school we got along so well. You could say he was like my best friend. Naruto came into the picture in the 4th grade. He use to get bullied by the other kids for no reason so I would talk to him sometimes, so he could know that not everyone disliked him. Kiba's friends use to pick on me about Naruto and Kiba. Kiba started to distant himself from me when we hit middle school. I guess his friends were more important."

"So Kiba felt shamed in front of his friends for being around you?" Hiashi asked.

"I believe so…" Hinata answered.

"When we got into high school that's when me and Naruto became close. We were real close friends and then we started dating on Valentine's Day of our sophomore year."

"I remember that day. You came home with a big basket of gifts and you brought Naruto over. He looked like he was going to throw up."

"That's because you were staring at him with an angry glare the entire time!"

Hiashi and his daughter let out a laugh. Hinata haven't felt this close to her father since her mother passed away from her illness. It was hard on both Hinata and her younger sister Hanabi, but their father took it the hardest. It caused the family to grow apart from each other.

When their laughter ended Hinata looked at her father and found him smiling at her. "Hinata, you have yourself a good boyfriend. I can tell by his action that he loves you. And every time I look into your eyes I see a young lady that's in love."

The Hyuga blushed. Her face turned cherry red.

"Don't let that boy go Hinata." Hiashi said as he stood up.

"Trust me I won't Father." The Hyuga had a big smile on her face. She was still blushing.

"I'm going to drop Hanabi off to your Aunt's house. I don't want her to be around teenagers."

"Hiya." Hinata said as her father left the room. She then went back to picking with the burning firewood. The fire was flicking as its orange flames danced along the wood.

The Hyuga thought about what her father had just told her.

'Don't let that boy go.'

And Hinata wasn't.

.

.

.

.

It was a few minutes passed 10'Oclock. The room was dark with only colorful blinking lights everywhere. Everyone began to change their rhythm of dancing as another song started to play. Everyone joined singing the intro of the song and did a rawr like the singer did.

_Show you off_

_Tonight I want to show you off_

_(Aye Aye Aye)_

_What you got_

_A billion could've never bought_

_(Aye Aye Aye)_

Naruto and Hinata were dancing together. He could see that she was enjoying herself. That was a good thing. It was her night. Hinata should be enjoying it.

Naruto put his hands on Hinata's waist as they danced. He felt the soft silk material of her red one shoulder party dress.

"It's been a while." The blonde said loud enough so the Hyuga could hear.

"What you mean?" She replied.

"Since you danced."

"Yeah, you're right." The Hyuga said as she continued to dance. It's been months since Hinata last danced.

"Same with you, Naruto." She stated.

"I don't dance." He said trying to hide his smile.

Hinata shoved his shoulder lightly. "You liar!" She let out a giggle.

"You're dancing right now."

"This is a rock not a dance."

The couple burst into laughter. They continued dancing to the rhythm of the song as it played.

_Cause all…._

_I need, is a beauty and a beat_

_Who can make my life complete_

_It's all…._

'_Bout you, when the music makes you move_

_Baby do it like you do_

_Cause…._

When the beat broken in the song everyone switched the way they were dancing. It was like the music filled everyone with energy and they danced crazy. As long as the lights were off nobody feared dancing.

A couple of more songs played then the lights were cut back on as the music faded off.

"You guys enjoying the party?" The DJ asked in the microphone. Everyone started cheering.

"Alright, alright, alriiight." He said sounding like Kevin Hart.

Everyone laughed.

"I wanna give a shout out to the birthday girl. The beautiful Hinata Hyuga. Happy early 17th Birthday Hinata. Everyone give her a round of applause."

Everyone turned and clapped for the seventeen year old. The Hyuga looked over to her love but he was gone. She looked around and panicked a little until she felt Neji's big hand on her shoulder.

"Don't panic. He's on his way back." He said as the DJ began to play a familiar tune and everyone started to sing along.

_Happy birthday to you._

_Happy birthday to you._

_Happy birthday dear Hinata._

_Happy birthday to you!_

Hinata finally found Naruto, along with Sakura, carrying a big rectangular white cake covered in blue and purple icing. On the top of the cake with an icing pictures of Hinata with two lighten candles shaped as the number seventeen.

Hinata couldn't help but smile. After everyone finished singing the Happy Birthday song the Hyuga blew out the candles. Everyone clapped again as the two teens put the cake on the table.

"Birthday girl gets the first piece. Naruto said as he cut at the top of the cake and put the slice on a party plate.

"Thank you." She said as she started to eat her slice. It was so moist and delicious. The vanilla tasted delightful mixed with the sugary icing.

Everyone got their piece of cake and decided to eat the rest of the leftover food on the table.

For about 45 minutes everyone ate and socialized until the DJ cut off the lights and started playing more music. The party started to end around 12:30. The teens were excited about it being Christmas. Hinata took a seat in one of the chairs as she let out a yawn.

"Someone's a little tired." Sakura said as she walked over to the Hyuga.

"More like exhausted." She replied.

"That's from all that dancing. Girl I saw you all up on your man." The pink hair girl gave her a smirk.

Hinata started to blush.

"You got room to talk! You were shaking your goods all on Sasuke." She said smiling. Sakura's mouth dropped.

"I got you good!" Hinata said as she let out a laugh. Sakura couldn't help but laugh herself.

"Speaking of that emo he needs to hurry up so I can go home. My mom is going to freak out."

"It's only because she cares for you."

"At times too much. She gets really aggravating with stuff. My mom is just—" Sakura's voice began to slowly fade. Her Hyuga friend was looking into her lap. She had forgotten for a slight moment that Hinata has no mother.

She put her hand on top of hers. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

Hinata looked around the room searching for Naruto and Sasuke. She then spotted them in a corner speaking to each other. Sakura pretended to clear out her throat to catch their attention. Both males looked her.

"What?" The raven asked in a rude tone.

"Uh didn't you say you were dropping me home?"

"Uh can't you see I'm busy?"

"Sasuke come on. My mom is already going to murder me. I don't need to be later than I am. Please. Please. Please!" The pink head girl said now begging.

"Alright! Jesus! Just stop talking!" Sasuke said now sounding aggravated.

"No need to yell." Sakura said walking over toward the front door. Sasuke followed behind her.

"I'll see you later Sakura." Hinata said.

"Okay and Merry Christmas you guys." Sakura said to the couple."

"Merry Christmas to you guys too." Naruto said.

When the door closed shut the blonde rushed over to the Hyuga. He then swooped her out of her chair into his strong arms.

"Naru—"

"Alone at last!" Naruto said as he gave her a kiss on the lips.

Hinata turned red.

"I got you something." Naruto said as he put Hinata down.

"Really?" The Hyuga sounded surprised.

"Yep. Now close your eyes and hold out your hands."

"Hiyah." Hinata did as she was told.

She felt a light long object in her hands.

Hinata opened her eyes. It was a skinny rectangular box with a silk white ribbon wrapped around it. The Hyuga looked up at Naruto, who was eager to see her open the box, and then looked back at it. She unwrapped the bow and took the lid off the box. Hinata let out a gasp in shock. A silver heart shaped locket laid in the box.

The Hyuga became overwhelmed with emotion. "It's so pretty! Thank you Naruto!" She said as she gave him a hug.

"Merry Christmas." The blonde planted a kiss on her forehead.

"I almost forgot." Hinata broke free from the hug and ran toward the kitchen. She grabbed a square like box and ran back to her love.

"This is your present." She said handing him the box.

The blonde opened the box and smiled. He pulled out a green crystal gem with a decorative stone on each side attached to a black chain.

"Wow. Thank you so much Hinata." Naruto said as he put the necklace around his neck. He had such a big grin on his face.

Hinata grabbed his hand. "I'm glad you like it."

"Are you kidding? I love it!" His voice was loud. Naruto was over excited.

Hinata had to shush him so he could lower his voice but she began to laugh.

They both started giggling at each other. The mood soon switched. The atmosphere became serious and tempting around the two teens. Hinata's lilac eyes were looking into Naruto's deep blue ones. The Hyuga's cracking voice broke the silence between them. "S-S-So, uh… c-can you put on m-my necklace?" She asked looking down. Her throat felt like there was a big lump in it.

"Oh! Y-Yeah yeah. Sure." Naruto said as she handed him the necklace.

Hinata turned around and pulled all her hair to the side. Naruto unhooked the chain and hooked it around her neck. Hinata picked up the locket. She opened it up and found a picture of Naruto and herself in it together. The Hyuga eyes began to water.

Before she could turn around and thank him, Hinata was embraced by Naruto's strong arms. He buried his face into her neck. The blonde exhaled heavily on to her skin. The Hyuga's body felt like a fire was lighten inside her.

"N-Naruto…" Her weak voice said as she felt his warm hands rub against her sides.

"Yes?" The blonde said as he gave her a kiss on the neck.

"I'm ready."

As soon as Hinata said those words Naruto picked her up bridal style and carried her upstairs. Every step he took Hinata's heart beat faster. When they made it to her room Naruto quietly closed the door with his foot then laid the Hyuga down on the bed. He got on top and started to kiss her. He slipped his tongue in her mouth and began to explore. Hinata then returned the favor. It was like their tongues were in competition on who was faster. Naruto took off her party dress revealing her matching blue multi-colored bra and panties. The blonde then ran his finger over her hot skin. Every touch made the Hyuga react. Hinata's face was blushed. So was Naruto's. He slipped off his orange v-neck, revealing his broad chest.

His fingers glided from Hinata's thighs down to her feet where he then took off her heels. Naruto unhooked Hinata's bra as she took it off. She then turned away. Hinata felt embarrassed. A soft moan escaped her mouth when she felt Naruto's hands fondling with her nipples, teasing and pinching them, making those sweet seductive sounds come out of her mouth.

When Naruto was finished fondling with her he began to kiss her again. He planted kisses on her neck then went down to her breast. He soon stuck out his tongue and went down to her navel. The Hyuga ran her fingers through the blonde's spiky hair. He began to slightly bite her pearl through her cotton panties. As many times as they messed around, Naruto knew exactly how to tease her.

He pulled her panties off halfway with his teeth then Hinata kicked them off. Naruto began to lick her pearl making Hinata squirm on the bed. Her grip on his hair gotten tighter and her thigh muscle tighten as well. His tongue flickered faster and faster and those soft moans came out of Hinata's mouth more and more.

When Naruto was done with Hinata's pearl he stood up tall. He licked his lips, tasting the deliciousness of the Hyuga. He unbuckled his belt then pulled his pants and boxers off. He then grabbed his harden member and slowly stroked it. Hinata looked at it with wide eyes. His member was big and was throbbing, waiting for so long to finally be inside of the Hyuga's pearl.

"You sure that you're ready? The blonde asked as he made a loud gulp. The Hyuga shook her head in reply.

Naruto climbed on the bed as he placed one knee in between the teen's legs. He cupped Hinata's face and gave her soft kisses on her lips. Her breathing was getting faster.

"Hinata…" The blonde said looking deep into her eyes. The Hyuga took her hand and placed it on his chest, feeling the rhythm of his heartbeat.

"It's ok. I-I'm nerves too… but I'm ready. I trust you." Hinata said as her hand traveled to his face. Her thumb rubbed against his cheek.

Naruto opened up Hinata's legs. He maneuvered his member to her pearl. "I promise to be gentle." Naruto said still looking into her lilac eyes. He slowly eased his tip inside, him moaning from the tightness but Hinata closing her eyes from the stinging pain. She felt a tear fall from her eye.

"Ahhh… Ow N-Naru-"

" 'll only hurt a little I promise baby."

Once the tip was in he went all the way in. Naruto kept his promises to Hinata. He wasn't rough and it soon wasn't hurt her anymore.

Hinata was now moaning of the good feeling she felt. Her legs were wrapped around his lower body. Naruto had his arms wrapped around her upper back.

Their moment lasted for a long time until they couldn't continue anymore. The blonde pulled out his member from the Hyuga's pearl and released his fluids on to his partner's stomach. Hinata felt the warm sticky fluid on her hot skin.

Naruto rolled over on the side of Hinata and they then embraced. The Hyuga put her ear to her partner's chest. She listened to the flow of his heartbeat.

_Ba-bump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump._

It was music to her ears. You could say it was Hinata's favorite song. Naruto had his face buried into Hinata's indigo hair snoring softly. He was in a deep sleep. Hinata was slowly drifting off into sleep as well. She moved her head from under the blonde's and kissed his warm lips. She then began to caress his cheeks, tracing along his birthmark. Three lines on each side of his face. It reminded her of a cute little fox.

She loved her cute little fox.

Hinata gave Naruto one more kiss before her tiredness took over. Her heavy eyes finally gave up on her. Hinata also fell into a deep sleep, in the loving embrace of the man that was in love with her.

Their first time… was pure bliss.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Beauty and a Beat by: Justin Bieber ft. Nicki Minaj<strong>

**Yes. Worth the wait huh? Some of you guys might be :) , some might be :O and some probably both! Hope you all enjoyed! One more chapter left! Then IT IS DONE! :'( *tears* anyway I have to go now. Library is closing. Plus, I have homework. Peace out! xoxoxoxo - Cho**


	7. Not Anymore

He was tossing the tennis ball in the air, judging when to throw it. All the blocks had to be knocked off. He threw two already. Two out of five blocks remained standing. He needed to knock them off. Not for himself, but for her.

He threw it.

"And we have a winner! Pick out a prize for the lucky gal." The man said in an over-excited voice. Naruto grabbed Hinata's warm hand and pulled her up from behind him.

"Pick out whatever one you want." He said smiling at her. Hinata slightly blushed. She looked at all the stuffed animals. They were different shapes and sizes. Her eyes were fixed on a certain one. It was the one she wanted.

"That one!" She pointed at it.

The man picked it off the hook and handed it to the Hyuga.

It was a medium-sized orange fox with nine tails.

"Thank you." Hinata said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Anything for you." The blonde said trying not to allow his face to turn pink. He put his around her as both the teens began to walk off to another destination.

Today was a very special day for the couple. Not just because it was Valentine's Day but because on this very holiday Naruto and Hinata finally made a complete year in their relationship. Three hundred and sixty-five days. Together.

Naruto slid his arm around her waist. He firmly cupped his hand on the Hyuga. Hinata began to feel like a fuzzy cotton ball. It seemed that every time Naruto would touch Hinata in a certain place, it was a lecherous feeling.

Ever since Naruto and Hinata broke each other's virginity the freaks came out and that was something neither could deny. Hinata just loved the way Naruto would touch her when they got in the mood. The way he would explore her body, caress her, the dirty talking, the sensational feeling, how he would hold her while she lied her head on his chest when they were done...

They would only have sex at Naruto's house.

Only his house.

In his bed.

In the chair.

On the couch.

On the floor.

In the kitchen.

On the table.

You name it.

Their first time at Hianta's house

in her bed

while her father was sleep on the other side of the house

They had some balls.

Good thing they woke up early enough so Naruto could sneak out. Hinata remember that morning. She had awoken from the sunlight shining in her face. When she realized it was morning she nearly twisted her ankle when she fell out her bed from jumping up. Hinata quickly began to slip on a shirt and pajama bottom. Knowing Naruto he was still sleeping. Hinata picked up her slipper and threw it dead at Naruto's face.

"Ouch!" the blonde yelled as he sat up.

"Shhh!" Hinata put her finger on her mouth. "You loudmouth! We're in my house remember?" She whispered. The feeling of paranoia ran through the teen's body. Naruto hurried and got dress then went to the door. Hinata ran to him.

"Are you crazy? Going out the front door is too risky!"

The blonde ran his hand through his hair. "How else am I suppose to get out of hear?"

"I-I don't know..."

"The window!" Naruto said as he went to one of Hinata's bedroom windows. He opened the window seal then gasped. The Hyuga household was three stories tall. "I'm dead..."

"What about repelling yourself down?" Hinata suggested.

"How? With what rope?" Naruto questioned.

The Hyuga ripped her blanket off her bed and grabbed her sheets and began to tie them together. "I have more sheets in my closet. Hurry and grab them." They tied the sheets together until they were long enough for Naruto to climb down. The blonde tied the end of the combined sheets to Hinata's bedpost and began to head out the window.

"Naruto be careful please." Hinata said with her up to her mouth looking nerves.

"Don't worry. I'm a ninja! This is a piece of cake." He said with that big grin on his face.

"I don't see how I can deal with you." She said smiling.

"I love you."

"I love you too Hinata."

The happy couple walked over to Ichiraku ramen shop and took a seat.

"Nice to see you here tonight Naruto... and I see you brought your lovely girlfriend with you." Teuchi said greeting them.

"Got too." Naruto replied.

"Two bowls of ramen?"

"Yep!"

"Hmm." He said as he fixed the two big bowels of ramen and placed them in front of the couple. "Enjoy."

Naruto didn't hesitate chowing down on the delicious soup.

"So, when are you two getting married?"

Hinata's face turned red and Naruto nearly choked on his ramen.

"Huh?!" His voice was loud.

"You know Naruto! When are you going to put a nice ring on her finger and change her last name to Izumaki?"

Naruto's cheeks were pink. His mouth was open but there was no sound. Hinata was still in shock from the unexpected question. She rubbed her finger tips on the sleeve of her kimono.

The blonde grabbed a hold of the Hyuga's hand and gripped it softly. Hinata looked up and those deep blue eyes were looking into hers.

"Soon enough." He was still blushing and a smile came upon his face.

Was he serious? Or was he joking around? Hinata didn't know. She felt her face get hot and she felt light headed.

"Hinata are you ok?" Naruto asked her.

"Hnnnn..." The Hyuga began to fall backwards in her seat.

"Hinata!" The blonde hurried and caught his love.

"Is she ok?" Teuchi asked.

"Yeah!... wait, no.. uh Hinata wake up."

Naruto softly patted her cheeks.

Who knew a question like that would make the Hyuga pass out?

Hinata was unconscious for a few minutes. After she regained consciousness Naruto gotten her to eat something. He even offered her the rest of his ramen. When Hinata made sure that she was alright the two teens went back to enjoying the festival.

So many couples were there. It wasn't surprising to bump into classmates. TenTen and Neji, Shikamura and Temari, even Sakura and Sasuke were together there!

At one point, all of them got together and had fun. Joked around, played the games, ate candy apples and a crap load of pocky sticks together. For that moment it was like all of them were best friends.

The time they spent together was joyful. Naruto and Hinata never had this much fun. With friends.

The festival was almost over. People began to form a crowd in the middle of the area.

"What's going on?" Temari asked looking around.

"Everyone's getting a lathern." Shikamura answered.

"Ooooo, for what?" TenTen asked grabbing Neji's hand.

"It's for the couples." He answered.

Sakura looked up at Sasuke. "Get me one." She demanded.

"Kiss my ass."

"Sasuke Uchiha!"

"Sakura Uch-" The raven dared not to finish what he was about to say.

Everyone stared at him with a shocking expression.

"What? I didn't quite hear you." The pink haired girl said as she folded her arms across her chest.

Naruto creeped over to Sasuke's left ear.

"So Sasuke it's serious now huh?"

"Shut the hell up you loser!"

"Make me!"

They were in each other's face. You could feel the tension in between the two of them.

Neji stepped in between the two angry teens. Sakura and Hinata were laughing as they pulled them apart from one another. You couldn't take them seriously. They were too good of best friends to fight each other.

"Ok guys. Chill out." Temari said waving her fancy looking fan in her face.

"Yeah we'll miss the lanterns fooling with you idiots!" TenTen explained as they began to walk with the crowd.

"Dobe." Sasuke said walking away with Sakura.

"What did you say?!" The blonde yelled.

"Naruto..." Hinata said tugging his kimono. He looked at her puffing his cheeks.

"Sasuke gets on my nerves." He said as he intertwined hands with the Hyuga.

"I'm sure you get on his nerves too." Hinata said as they walking into the crowd.

There was a stand full a lanterns. Naruto grabbed one of them and handed them to Hinata. He lit it up as the Hyuga examined it. The paper floater had Love written in Japanese on it. The blonde covered her hands with his as the lantern was held down with their grip.

"It's almost time to let them go." Hinata said as she smiled at her love.

"Hinata.."

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry." He stated.

"What do you mean?" Her face now had a confused expression.

"You know... when Kiba was in the picture..."

"Naru-"

"It was my fault. I wasn't protecting you like I was should of. I just yelled at you." His hands were shaking.

His blue eyes were burning into her lilac ones. Hinata's heart stayed at a steady pace. She didn't say anything. All she did was listen.

"I could of fixed the problem a better way. Kiba would of stopped and you wouldn't of gotten hurt like you did. I promised to protect you no matter what and I broke that. But this time I won't. I promise you, I will never will never let him harm you again."

Hinata saw his eyes get red. He was holding back his tears. She was doing the same as well.

"You are my happiness Hinata. I can't live without you. I'm incomplete without you. I'll die without you. One day I want us to get married and have children of our own. I just ask for you to believe in me when I say I will protect you."

She couldn't hold them any longer. One by one the hot salty tears ran down her face. Naruto took his right hand and whipped them away.

"I'm in love with you Hinata."

"I'm in love with you too Naruto." Her voice was squeaky. Hinata was just so happy. Everything Naruto said she believed. Hinata is lucky to have Naruto. He could have fallen for another girl but his heart chose the Hyuga.

Everyone began to let there lanterns go. They were floating high into the dark sky, illuminating it like a million fireflies. The young couple let go of theirs as well. Hinata watched it as it danced into the sky along with all the others. When she lost track of the theirs she noticed that Naruto had intertwined hands with her. His big hands made her's look like a child's.

Naruto gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "Happy Anniversary." He said when he pulled away.

"Happy Anniversary." The Hyuga smiled as she gave him another kiss.

For that moment, it felt as if they were the only people there. It felt magical. It was perfect. Just perfect.

When they pulled away from each other they looked up at the sky. Now the lanterns really looked like fireflies. All you saw was tiny glowing dots in the sky. It was beautiful.

Hinata thought of the words Naruto said earlier.

'_You are my happiness._'

He was hers too.

...

12:35 PM

It was late May. More like the last day of school. Everyone took their final exams. Pressure and stress was now put aside because it was officially the summer.

"We can finally call ourselves seniors!" Naruto said as he put his hands behind his head smiling.

"One more year of school." Hinata said as they walked down the hallway to the exit door.

"You think it'll go by fast?" She asked.

"I'm sure it will."

"Naruto..."

"Yes?"They stopped walking. Now facing each other. The blonde looked at his girlfriend. She had a gloomy expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" He asked relaxing his arms.

"It's just... it's going to be our last year together. After graduation we'll be going on different paths and-and-" Tears built in her eyes. Naruto embraced her.

"Hinata..."

"I don't want to be separated from you."

"You won't." His voice was strong.

He put his hand on her head, rubbing her silky hair.

"We'll always be together. No matter if we are a block away or miles away. I'll always be right here in your heart." He placed his hand on her chest. Naruto felt the beating pace of her heart.

"I love you Naruto." She said as she kissed his cheek.

"I love you too." The blonde said still playing with her indigo hair.

"You're going to make a great RN Hinata. I know it."

"And you're going to be a great solider Naruto."

"You better believe it!"

2:12 PM

The local cafe' was packed. Teens had no better place to be. School was out. Naruto and Hinata were enjoying their afternoon lunch. The radio was playing in the background so the customers would be entertained.

_Am I suppose to be happy?_

_All I ever wanted, it comes with a price_

_Am I suppose to be happy?_

_All I ever wanted, it comes with a price_

_You said, you said that you would die for me_

When Hinata turned her head to look out the window Naruto creeped his hand over to her plate and stole the last few of her fries. Hinata looked back at her plate and her jaw dropped following the small laughter that came from Naruto.

"You ate my food!"

"Did not."

"You are such a liar."

"Excuse me. Would you two like the bill?" The waiter asked. He had a smile on his face. It was a bit creepy but it seemed to fit him perfectly. He had short black hair and pale skin. Hinata looked at his name tag. According to the tag his name was Sai.

"Yes we are." Naruto said as he dug in his pocket for his wallet. His front pockets were empty. Panicking a little the blonde stood up and checked his back pockets. The only thing his pulled out was pocket lint.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked. Naruto put one arm behind his back and chuckled nervously.

"I kind of forgotten my wallet at home."

"How did you do that?!" The Hyuga's eyes were wide.

"I don't know. I guess I must of left it on my dresser."

"It's ok. I'll pay for it."

"How are you suppose to make it to second base if you don't pay for her food?" Sai, the waiter said to Naruto with a straight face.

Angry, Naruto grabbed the young man by the shirt and handled him roughly. The waiter had a smirk on his face.

"I don't have time for your insults buddy."

The waiter was smirking like everything was perfectly fine. "Calm down. If you continue to show your violent side you might not make it to the full home run!"

"You bastard!"

"Naruto no!" The Hyuga said yanking the waiter away and then grabbing her love.

"J-just calm down. Ignore him. I'll pay for it ok?" She said reasoning with him. Hinata turned around toward the waiter. "Do you take credit cards?"

"I apologize ma'am but are card slot is currently out of order." Sai said to her.

"Just great." Naruto said.

"It's ok. There's an ATM down the street."

"I'll go get the money."

"No. You stay here."

"You sure Hinata?"

"Positive." She gave him a warm smile.

"Be careful."

"I will. It's just down the street. I'll be back." Hinata said as she kissed Naruto then walked off.

The nearest ATM was only a block away. Hinata didn't mind paying for their food for a change. Naruto always came out his pocket for her and she knew that for a fact.

It only took a few minutes to reach the ATM machine so that the Hyuga girl could get the amount of money she needed. Hinata really didn't need a job. She was paid a monthly allowance from her father. That's why she wasn't worried about how she was going to pay for college. Her father had taken care of all of that. Hinata took out her phone and began texting as she left the ATM.

'Is that waiter still bother you?'

It didn't take long until she received a reply.

'Nope. He's bothering other people. Such an ass.'

'OMW back. :)'

'Ok my baby. ;)'

Hinata tried to think of something to text back to Naruto but then she accidentally bumped into somebody.

"Oh I'm so-" The Hyuga let out a gasp. She couldn't believe who it was. Hinata began to shake. Her entire body was now filled with fear. It was him.

"Hinata." Kiba said as he grabbed her wrist. "It's been a while don't you think? You gotten more beautiful."

"K-Kiba let me g-go." Hinata said trying to remove his hand but weaken by his grip.

"What did I tell you about the stuttering? That shit is annoying."

Hinata hurried and pulled the item she was looking for out her purse.

_'Not anymore Kiba_.'

Hinata took her can of mace and sprayed it into one of Kiba's eyes. He let out a painful scream.

"You bitch!" He let go of the Hyuga's arm and she began to run. She ran right across the busy street.

She almost made it across the street, dodging the moving cars until a black Chrysler 300 hit the Hyuga girl. Her entire body tumbled over the hood, roof and trunk of the car and finally hitting the hot concrete street. She was unconscious. The driver of the car stepped out and ran over to the girl. Anko Mitarashi. She looked at Hinata. She was afraid to touch her. Anko could tell she was injured bad just by looking at the view of her bone ripped through the skin of her right shoulder and the crimson red liquid spilling on the ground.

"Shit! Someone call an ambulance!"

People already began to form a crowd around the the scene. Everyone was dialing 911.

"Why the fuck she was running across the busy street anyway?!" Anko yelled.

"She was running away from some boy." Chiyo, an elderly woman said.

"What guy?! Oh my God. I didn't even see her. Oh my God."

Most of the crowd began looking around. Some saw who she was running away from. Everyone tried to spot where Kiba was, but he was gone.

...

Family and friends were piled up in the hospital room where Hinata lied unconsciously. Tubes were stuck almost everywhere on Hinata. Her nurse came in to replace her almost empty IV bag, spoke to her father and then left.

Hinata has been in a week coma. Because of the impact of the car Hinata has suffered severe head trauma, dislocated jaw, broken arm and minor cuts and bruises.

Naruto had her luke-warm hand into his. Her father had the other. Both of their eyes were dark and baggy. Neither refused to leave her side, both wanting to be there when she had awoken.

Sasuke stood in the corner holding his now crying girlfriend Sakura. Seeing her bestfriend in this condition hurt like hell. Hanabi walked over to the bed. She softly touched her older sister's cheek. The younger sibling couldn't help but cry. Hiashi embraced his daughter. He knew exactly how she felt.

Kiba was found hiding in his older sister's house. The cops immediately arrested and took him to jail. His bail was set at $5,000.

There was a knock at the door. Everyone's attention was now focused on who it was.

"Come in." Hiashi said.

A man, a strange looking man, walked into the room. He had orange spiky hair, his eyes were so abnormal you would believe that they were fake and he had the most eccentric facial piercings that any human being has ever gotten.

"I'm looking for the father of Hinata Hyuga." His voice was deep.

"I'm her father." Hiashi stated. "Who are you?"

"I'm Detective Pein. I am the officer assigned to your daughter's case." His strange eyes looked at Hinata. "I'm sorry for what happened to your child."

"I don't need apologizes." Hiashi's voice was stern. "Why are you here?"

"Mr. Hyuga, I need to speak to you privately." Pein said looking at the three teens and child.

"I'm not leaving my daughter's side."

"Neither am I." Naruto said.

"Who are you?" Pein said glaring at him. "State your name."

His glare was making the blonde feel uncomfortable.

"Naruto... Naruto Uzumaki..." He said gulping.

The detective looked over at the Sakura and Sasuke. "If you don't mind I need to speak to these two alone."

"Hnn." Sasuke said.

"Hanabi go with Sakura." Hiashi said.

"But Father-"

"Hanabi!" His voice was loud. He looked at his younger daughter dead in the eye. "Do as you are told."

"Yes Father." The Hyuga nearly began to cry as she walked over to Sakura and Sasuke and exit the room with them. When the door was shut,he was fully focused on Hiashi and Naruto.

"Kiba Inuzuka was bailed out of jail." The detective stated.

Naruto eyes widen and Hiashi gritted his teeth.

"What do you mean he was bailed out of jail? Why did he even have a bond?!" The older Hyuga was fired up.

"That wasn't up to me. Take it up with the judge." Pein explained.

"Where is he?" Naruto asked trying to keep calm.

"That's the problem. His whereabouts are unknown."

"How the hell you don't know?! My daughter is in a coma and you got that control freak running lose? Instead of standing here telling me that boy is roaming free you need to be out looking for him!" Hiashi was hot. He was holding in too much anger. He couldn't help but snap. Even Naruto was shocked. Hiashi Hyuga was a very humble man but now it was like looking at a completely different man.

" we are doing the best we can."

"Bullshit! He could be planning to leave the city. I want him found and put behind bars so that he could ROT!" The man nearly short-breath himself. He looked over at his unconscious daughter. He knew if Hinata was really asleep she would of awaken from the yelling he just did.

Looking at Hinata his tempered calmed.

"I lost my wife and my brother. It feels as if I'm about to lose my daughters now. And if it so happen she deserves justice." Hiashi moved her bangs away from her forehead and brushed them back.

"Will Kiba go back to jail if you catch him?" Naruto asked looking at the detective. Still holding on to Hinata's hand.

"Yes. Of course and he will be brought to trail. But the thing is we need Hinata's statements against his other chargers but she clearly can't do that in a coma." He answered.

"What do you mean? Hinata doesn't need to speak in court." Hiashi said.

"I'm afraid she does. Hinata is the key to putting Kiba away. If she can't speak then he will only be charged with violation of his restraining order."

"I'll speak! I was a witness to what he was doing to Hinata!" Naruto yelled. His blue eyes nearly filled with tears.

"Exactly. You are a witness Naruto. Not the victim. Without her the case is done for."

"What are you saying?" The older Hyuga asked stepping closer to the detective.

Pein gave the man a look. The question roamed around the room like a fly bouncing from wall to wall until it landed on someone. The detective sighed.

"Kiba will be a free man."

* * *

><p><strong>So I said I was going to be done but my mind and fingers said no. I'm still writing this fic. Chapter 7 finally! Sorry for the wait. Still without a freaking computer. Now I'm having phone problems. Technology just don't like me :( But any who I hope you all enjoy this chapter. A lot of you guys will be in a pissy mood maybe because of what happened. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD REVIEW! I love to hear your opinions. Btw the song is Cat and Mouse by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. I LOVE their music. And big shoutout to my best twin in the whole wide world, Wolfism, for letting me type and upload my story on her computer. She is an awesome person. :D Thanks for reading and keep an eye out for the next chapter! -Cho<strong>


	8. The Unexpected

"Kiba will be a free man." Pein stated. For that moment time froze. Hiashi walked over to a chair and took a seat. His head was dizzy. Naruto began to head for the door. Pein stood in front of him.

"Where are you going?"

"Get out of the way!"

"If you are thinking about looking for Kiba yourself, just drop it. Leave the work to me."

"Like you're doing a hell of a good job to begin with!" The blonde yelled.

"And you going beat his ass or worst isn't going to make it better!"

Naruto tried to punch the detective, hoping to escape the room, but the older man saw right through him. Pein grabbed the arm that Naruto swung and pinned it to his back. He grabbed his other arm and pinned both of them up in the air. Naruto grunt from the pain that shocked in his shoulder blades. He tried to set himself free but with ever move he made the detective pull more and more on his arms.

"Let me go!" Naruto yelled.

"If you don't calm down I'll have no choice but to arrest you."

"Oh sure. Arrest me out of all people! You prick!"

"Naruto that's enough." Hiashi stated. "This is a time to act like a man and not a child."

The teen put his stubbornness to the side. The older Hyuga was right. Naruto had to be mature at this point. He was hurting too much though. The love of his life was in a coma and didn't know when she would wake up. Then Kiba was M.I.A. which through everything off. The blonde was stressed out, he was tired and was depressed.

"I'm sorry." Naruto said apologizing as the detective slowly let him go.

There was a tiny grunt that came into the room. All three males looked at the direction it came from. Her lilac eyes were open. She tried to speak but couldn't because of the brace. Naruto and Hiashi were full of shock. Both ran over to the now conscious girl.

Hinata was awake.

.

.

.

Six weeks. Six whole weeks passed by. Hinata wasn't fully healed and Kiba was still missing. Hinata went to court and spoke. Court was stressful. Having to say what Kiba did to her was emotional but the Hyuga remained strong. No more crying. No more hiding the bruises. No more lying. No more pretending. This needed to come to an end.

Judge Tsunade listened very closely as Hinata testified. The older woman already talked to Naruto and Sakura about the abuse since they were the only ones that knew about it. The stories added up.

"Detective Pein, the suspect's whereabouts are still unknown?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes your honor. Where ever he's hiding, he's pretty good at not leaving a trail."

"Hmph. He might want to stay in hiding because he will be facing a good amount of time behind bars. The sooner you find him the sooner we can end this." She looked over at Hinata. "The next court date is postponed until further notice. Whenever they find Kiba Inuzuka he will be brought to trial as soon as possible and you will be in the court room with him. Even though you are the victim he will still have to speak in court and tell his side of the story. Do you understand?"

"Yes your honor." Hinata said.

"I have nothing else to say. Court is adjourned."

When Judge Tsunade slammed down her gravel everyone began to leave. Naruto rushed over to Hinata and hugged her but she immediately pushed him away.

"My jaw Naruto..." The Hyuga said.

"I'm sorry." The blonde said as he grabbed her free hand, while the other was resting in a cast. He looked at Hinata. She still had a few minor bruises and cuts on her skin but thoses would fade away. Her cast should be coming off soon and her jaw shouldn't be bothering her in a few more days or so. But other than her injuries Hinata did look sick. Her skin was a little pale, her eyes were dark and her body movement was like a zombie.

Hiashi walked up to his daughter and patted her on the back.

"You did good."

"Thank you."

The older Hyuga looked at the blonde. "Naruto how about I treat you and Hinata to lunch?"

"Huh? I-I mean sure! U-uh I mean that sounds nice." Naruto was basically shocked. Hiashi never really bonded with the couple. Hinata was shocked as well.

"Father... Are you not feeling well?"

"Of course. I'm fine."

"It's a little weird..." Naruto said. "You never asked it before."

"Well..." The older Hyuga started to say as he loosen his tie and undid the first two buttons. "that's because I started to think about some things. You're going to be leaving some time next year. I need to start bonding with my daughter more offend. Including my son-in-law."

"Son-in-law?!" Both teens looked at him as if he was mad.

"Don't you two look at me like that. Come on. My car is parked in front."

The three made it to the front of the court house. Hiashi took out his keys to unlock his car. It was a 2011 all black Camero. The windows were tinted black and it sat on shiny 24 sized wheels.

"That's a nice car!" Naruto said out of excitement.

"Thank you. As soon as Hinata get her license together she'll have a nice car also."

"Hiya..."

Hinata reached for the handle to the front passenger side but was interrupted by her father.

"Let Naruto sit in the front for today. We need to talk."

Both teens gulped. Father-Daughter-Boyfriend talk. This was going to be a long ride.

.

.

.

A week went by. Hinata and Naruto were in her room working on math homework together. Hinata was no longer wearing a cast on her arm but attended physical therapy for her pain. Her bruises were gone and her color came back.

"Did you find out the six trigonometry ratios for angle R?" Hinata asked.

"I can't even figure out which side is which." Naruto said.

Hinata took her pencil and scribbled on his paper. She noted down on the sides of the triangle.

"You make it look so easy." The blonde explained.

"Maybe if you would pay attention in class, you would know it." As soon as those words escaped her mouth, Hinata covered it with her hand.

Naruto's eyes got wide from hearing Hinata talk smart. "Well then..." He said scooting to the other side of the bed.

"Baby don't scoot away!" Hinata said reaching out to him. Naruto just moved further away.

"Look at me." The Hyuga demanded.

Naruto crossed his arms.

"N-Naruto..." She hated when he did that. Ignoring her. Hinata called out his name again. No response.

"Don't ignore me!" Hinata said accidentally shoving the blonde off the bed. Once she realized what she had done Hinata crawled over to the edge of the bed where Naruto fell off.

"N-N-Naru-" Before she could finish his name Naruto pulled her off the bed, making her fall on top of him. Their eyes locked. Hinata's face immediately turned red.

"You're so cute when you blush." Naruto said running his fingers through her indigo hair.

"Don't s-start"

"Why not?"

"We're not at your house Naruto."

"Relax Hinata." The blonde said brushing his finger against her soft bottom lip. He could feel the Hygua trembling.

"Give me a kiss." Naruto asked slightly blushing.

"W-what?"

"A kiss. I want you to kiss me." He said looking into her eyes.

The Hyuga stared at him blankly.

"N-Noo Naruto."

"Yes Hinata." Naruto tightened his embrace around her.

Hinata hesitated until she finally gave in.

"There's no winning against you…." Hinata said as she blushed even more. She wasn't use to being the one making the moves. It was always Naruto. But maybe they needed to switch it up once in a while.

Hinata slowly brought her face toward the blonde's. Her soft lips lightly touched his. After the Hyuga pulled away from him, they stared into each other's eyes.

"Again." He demanded.

"No way!" Hinata said backing her head away.

"Why not?"

Hinata looked away from him. "I-It's … It's embarrassing…" You could swear that Hinata's face actually turned red.

Naruto turned her head toward his. "Hinata. There's nothing to be embarrassed about when you're with me. If you want to pick your nose in front me you can!"

"Naruto! That's disgusting!" The Hyuga said laughing.

"What? I'm being honest!" He yelled. Hinata just laughed even more. Next thing Hinata knew her laughter was silenced by Naruto's lips. He kissed her deeply as he put his big hand behind her head. His tongue was inside her mouth. Hinata softly moaned as the blonde slipped his free hand in her pants and grabbed her ass. Hinata ran her hand up his shirt and touched her broad chest then pulled it over his head and tossed it to the side. The Hyuga bent down and kissed him again, intertwining tongues once more. Naruto quickly unbuttoned her blouse and her pants.

"Hinata."

"Y-Yes?"

Naruto kissed her again but this time playfully bit her bottom lip. "Ride me."

Hinata eyes widen from his words but it really wasn't a surprise. There was a completely different Naruto when he was in the moment. The Hyuga nodded her head. Both teens hurried and undressed. Hinata crouched over his aroused member ad slowly eased it inside herself.

"Aaaah…." The Hyuga moaned as she slowly moved up and down on his member.

"Damn Hinata…" The blonde said as he placed his hands on her small waist. He made her hips move faster making her moan a little louder.

"Shhh" he said as he took one hand and stuck his middle and ring finger into her mouth. The Hyuga began to flick her tongue all over the two slender fingers.

After a few moments the blonde made Hinata turn her back toward him and bend over. His thrust became faster and the pounding was harder. Hinata covered her mouth, trying to hide her whelping as it got louder.

"You miss this? Tell me you missed it." Naruto demanded.

"I-I miss-"

"What?"

"I m-missed i-it…" The Hyuga mumbled.

"You missed what?" His thrust gotten faster.

"Your magic happy stick!"

"Damnit!" Naruto grabbed the Hyuga's hips as he came to his climax. His fluids were released into her pearl, both teens breathing hard from their pace.

Naruto pulled his now soft member out of Hinata and layed back on the floor.

"I'm so dizzy right now."

Hinata sat up against her bed. She suddenly froze. She saw 'someone' in her doorway from the corner of her eye.

"N-Naruto…"

"What?" He said turning toward the door. His eyes grew wide.

Hinata's younger sister stood behind her door with a shocked expression. Eyes wide and mouth wide open.

"Hanabi!" Naruto yelled.

"I-I saw nothing!" The younger Hyuga said slamming the door and running off.

"Getting up and get dress!" Hinata said. Both teens rushed to hide any evidence of their intimacy. Once they were done the couple grabbed their school books an went downstairs.

Neither of them acknowledged the fact that they might have conceived a child…


	9. Just Let Me Go

"Father I'm going out." Hinata said walking toward the front door.

"Don't you think you should wait until you fully recover before going outside?" Hiashi walked up to his daughter.

"I'm fine, really." Hinata stated. "I'm sure it was just something I ate."

"Or a stomach bug."

"Father, I'm okay."

Hiashi let out a sigh as he crossed his arms. "I guess there's no talking you out of it."

"I understand I was sick for a few days but I'm better now."

"I'm not worried about you being sick. I'm worried about that boy."

Hinata eyes widen. Kiba's been missing for thirteen weeks straight. The investigators believed that he left the city, possibly the country.

Without thinking Hinata embraced her father. With her head pressed against his chest she heard his steady heartbeat. The Hyuga was shocked when her father wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Father…" She said putting up her head to face him.

"I don't want to get another phone call from the hospital about you. What if it's not a coma this time? Or just a few broken limbs?"

"Kiba is gone. Nothing will happen to me anymore. I learned how to fight back."

Hiashi let go of his daughter. He placed his hand on top of her head. "Be safe."

...

Hinata pulled up into the driveway. She took out her phone and dialed the number. She let her know that she was outside waiting then hung up. Sakura came out of the house in disbelief. Her green eyes were fascinated by looking at the all black Camero.

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"I love you dad!" The pink head girl said as she got in the car.

"Me too." The Hyuga replied.

The two teens drove to their destination. Hinata turned off the ignition. Both her and Sakura paused before getting out the car. They walked into the building. Only a few women sat in the waiting room watching the boring channel on the flat screen TV.

Hinata went up to the counter and filled out a paper asking for certain information. Once she was finished she turned in the information to the woman sitting behind the glass counter. Hinata then took a seat next to Sakura and waited for her name to be called.

"It's freezing in here." She said rubbing her legs.

Sakura looked at Hinata when she noticed she didn't say anything back. Hinata was staring down at her cupped hands in her lap. Sakura placed her hand on top of hers.

"Hey. It's going to be okay."

"I'm just scared Sakura."

"Scared of what? Your dad isn't going to abandon you and Naruto will not be upset."

"But what if-"

"Hinata please. You are so nervous that you think the opposite is going to happen. Trust me. Everything will be fine."

Almost half an hour went by before they called Hinata's name. Both girls went to the back of the building and followed the older woman into an exam room.

"Ok Ms. Hyuga, just take you a seat and the doctor will be seeing you shortly."

Hinata nodded her head as the nurse left. A few minutes later, a young woman entered the room. She had short black hair that was styled in a bob and she wore a pair of gray scrubs and a white coat over it.

"Hello. My name is Shizune. I'll be your doctor for today." She introduced herself as she held out her hand to Hinata. They shook hands then she took a seat on the stool next to Hinata. She took out her clipboard and started to write.

"Ok Hinata, I'm going to ask you a series of questions so I'll need you to be truthful and then afterwards we're going to test you to see if you are pregnant."

"Hiya."

"Have you ever been pregnant before?"

"No."

"Have you ever had an abortion?"

"No."

"Ever had any STDs?"

"No."

"How many sex partners have you had?"

"Just one."

Shizune went on with her list of questions which only took about two minutes.

"Ok. Last one: When was your last menstrual cycle?"

"Almost two months ago."

"Ok." Shizune wrote on her clipboard then stood up. "Hinata follow me please."

Hinata was led into a bathroom. It was so white and clean. It smelled like strong cleaning products. Shizune handed a plastic cup with a lid and a plastic bag to the Hyuga.

"After you give your sample just bring it down to the laboratory down the hall and return to the exam room."

"Hiya."

The Hyuga did as she was told then returned to the room. Sakura was sitting on the doctor's stool spinning around. Minutes past until the doctor entered the room again.

"Hinata your results came back in positive."

Hinata could of sworn her heart stopped beating for a second.

"We took a guess on how far you are from your last period and our calculations say that you are six weeks."

_'So I am pregnant.'_

"OMG HINATA!" Sakura yelled as she embraced her Hyuga friend. "I'm so excited! How do you feel?"

Hinata hesitated before she answered.

"I-I really can't say." Hinata placed her hands on her stomach. "It's like… I'm excited but… I'm scared too."

"There's nothing to be afraid of." Shizune said. "Pregnancy is a beautiful experience."

"Hinata, I'm telling you they aren't going to be mad." Sakura added.

"You seem like a sweet girl. I'm sure your friend is right." Shizune stated. "I have to leave to finish your paper work, prescribe you with some prenatal medicine and schedule you an appointment for your first ultrasound."

"Hiya."

To be honest, Hinata felt more nervous than excited or afraid. A baby is a beautiful gift but you have to put everything on hold to take care of that child. Your dreams would have to wait. Hinata would have to attend college in town and Naruto might change his mind about the service now.

"Hinata are you okay?" Sakura asked.

Hinata snapped out of her thoughts. "Huh?"

"You spaced out."

"Just thinking."

"Well come on. Let's go.

"Go where?"

"To the city."

...

It was hot for September. The city sidewalks were crowded with pedestrians. Hinata and Sakura had just recently exited an ice cream parlor with an ice cream cone in their hand. Hinata had mint chocolate chip and Sakura had cookies 'n' cream.

"It's so sunny today." Hinata said.

"The wind needs to blow." Sakura said. "It feels like hell."

"Come on now. It's not that hot." The Hyuga said nibbling at her ice cream cone.

"So when are you going to tell him?" The pink head girl asked.

Hinata slightly turned red. "I-I don't know."

"He needs to know ASAP. I'm just saying it might bother Naruto if you wait too long."

The Hyuga was silent. Sakura was right. It's wrong to keep it from Naruto but she feared for his reaction. What if he didn't want the baby? Then again it was a good possibility that the opposite would happen based on his personality. But Hinata has been keeping secrets from Naruto throughout their entire relationship. It was time to stop that.

"Aw damnit!" Sakura yelled. Hinata stopped in her tracks to turn and face her. "I left my purse at the parlor!" Sakura immediately turned around and started jogging . "I'll be right back!"

"Hiya!"

Hinata stood there as she watched Sakura disappear into the crowd. She felt her ice cream melt onto her slender fingers. It felt lukewarm and sticky.

"Shoot." Hinata dug in her purse, desperately trying to find a tissue or anything cloth-like to clean her hand. No luck.

The Hyuga picked up her head an saw Sakura just leaving the parlor.

_'I hope she has napkins._'

Hinata waved at Sakura as she walked back her direction. The pink head girl waved back. Her paced walking quickly turned into running and the look of fear overcame her face.

"BEHIND YOU!" She screamed out.

Before Hinata could turn around, she felt a pair of strong hands grab a hold of her neck. Hinata tried her best into fighting back, making her drop her purse and ice cream, but the attacker was stronger. He threw Hinata into the black van and followed in after. The Hyuga hit the back of her head on the metal floor. As she tried to stand the same man kicked her down. All Hinata could do was listen to Sakura yelling out for help.

"Drive you dick!" A male voice said.

The van sped off as soon as the voice said so. The man pinned down Hinata with all his might so she wouldn't struggle. Hinata's eyes widen with fear as she looked at her kidnapper's disguised face. He wore a black and white mask that looked like the face of a skeleton.

"Well aren't you a pretty little bitch." He said. His voice was unknown to the Hyuga. The masked man punch Hinata directly in the jaw. She felt the warm iron liquid spread upon her tongue. The man pressed his hand against her face and stuck a needle into her neck.

The Hyuga yelled out in pain as he injected the unknown substance in her blood stream. As soon as her pulled out the needle out of her neck, the man released her. Hinata tried to get up but she couldn't move. Her entire body went numb. All Hinata could do was look.

"This drug is so weird. You go numb, go into pain, then pass out. I love it!" The man sounded completely excited.

A moment went by and Hinata suddenly started to scream out of pure pain. Her blood felt as if it was boiling. Her head was pounding and her vision was blurry. Finally, after seconds of being in pain Hinata passed out.

.

.

.

.

"That's all I could get right now."

"Bullshit! I told you three thousand. Either I get the other half or the deal is off!"

Hinata slowly opened her eyes. She heard the loud voices but the aching pain in her neck drew her concern away. The Hyuga tried to rub her neck but was unable to move. She looked and saw that she was tied down to a chair with duct tape. Both her wrist were taped to the arms of a chair, her feet to the legs and her upper abdomen to the back. Panicking , Hinata tried to break free from the tape, violently shaking the chair with all her might making the chair fall backwards. She let out a loud yelp when she hit the floor.

Fear overcame her when she heard the echoing of foot steps coming toward her. Her heart fell to her stomach from seeing his face. She started to scream out for help and tried to fight her way out of the chair. The closer he gotten to her the louder she screamed. He grabbed her by her indigo hair and pulled her back up. Hinata's screams were now whimpers. His face was directly in her face. He ran his fingers through her hair and a smile grew across his lips.

"Kiba… why?"

"What do you mean why?" Kiba asked. "It's because I love you. All I want is for you to love me back."

Kiba grabbed a fist full of her hair and pulled. Hinata let out a yelp. "You just had to let that stupid knucklehead in between us! If you weren't acting like such a slut!" He let go of her hair and walked away from her. "And if I can't have your love then no other man can."

He walked over to a man. He was tall and broad. His short silver hair was pushed back and he had distinctive purple eyes. Kiba whispered in the man's ear. The strain look on his face turned into complete joy.

"This deal is better than the first one. Alright, I'll go with it." He said.

As Kiba walked away from the them the man walked over toward Hinata. Her body trembled from fear. The man grabbed a hold of her jaw and squeezed it, forcing her to face him.

"I didn't get to introduce myself. My name is Hidan. Of course, I know your name but I really don't give a fuck." He gave her a hard pat on her cheek with his free hand. "This is how the game works. You will confess your undying love to Kiba oooooooooor you will be tortured until I break your will. I might even kill you." He let go of Hinata's face as he let out a psychotic laugh.

"Y-You can't do this. You can't! L-Look, whatever Kiba is paying you I'll double it. TRIPLE!" The Hyuga pled out. The man just looked at her. He reached inside his shirt and pulled out an amulet. It was an upside down triangle inside of a circle.

"You see this?" He asked Hinata. When the Hyuga refused to reply he took out a knife and cut her across the cheek. She sucked in her teeth from the pain. The crimson liquid dripped down her face.

"You better answer me when I ask you something you bitch. Now do you see this amulet?"

Hinata shook her head.

"My god is Jashin. I worship a god that is praised by pure slaughter. If you think for even one second that I will show you sympathy think again. I was born in this world to do Jashin's work and I show no mercy."

Hidan took his knife and stabbed Hinata right in the thigh. He drew out the blade and simply pierced it into the wounded flesh again but this time twisting the blade before pulling it out again. Hinata let out agonizing screams. She tried desperately to free her hands but it was no use. Hidan laughed at her pain.

"It hurts doesn't I bitch!" Hidan yelled. He took his fingers and dug into her bleeding thigh until he felt the bone.

Hinata's screams just grew louder and more agonizing. "SOMEBODY HELP! HELP!"

"Scream louder! No one will hear you!" Hidan removed his fingers. He took the knife and pressed the point onto her other thigh, carving deep lines into her white skin.

"STOP PLEASE! I'M PREGNANT!"

"You think I'll actually stop?!" Hidan questioned. "Oh, I'm pregnant so please stoooooop." He mocked.

Hidan took a few steps away from her. He removed his shirt and tossed it to the ground. His body was covered in scars. Most looked self-inflicted. Hidan took his knife and carved the symbol of Jashin onto his chest. He groaned from the pain but forced a smile upon his face. Hinata stared at him with eyes of full terror. After he was done he let out a laugh.

"Now! Let's savour the utmost of suffering together!" Hidan licked the blood off of his blade and then began to walk over to the Hyuga. The torture had only begun.

.

.

.

.

"Hey Shino." Kiba called out in the front room. The dark haired teen came out of the kitchen into the front room. He was a shady looking guy possessing a pair of small round glasses that hid away his eyes . "Yeah?"

"I need you to look after Akamaru for a few." Kiba said.

"Again? Where are you going this time?"

"I have to run a few errands."

Shino let out a sigh. "Don't you think it's time to turn yourself in Kiba?"

Kiba eyes widen. He's been hiding out at Shino's place for over three months from the cops. He did promise his friend that he would turn himself in if he would let him stay with him until everything died down.

Kiba looked at his shady friend. "I'll do it tomorrow. I promise."

Shino shook his head. "We shall see if you won't break this promise."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Kiba suddenly got defensive.

"Did you forget about promising to stop following Hinata around after almost raping her? You nearly got her killed from that car wreck."

"Look this time it's different. I cut all ties with pursing Hinata."

"Fine. Go out and do whatever. If I hear something on the news later about that girl-"

"She has a name." Kiba quickly said.

"You'll know what will happen." Shino said before walking back to the kitchen.

_'You're just like her. You won't understand anything._'

...

It's been three days since Shino last heard from Kiba. He saw from the news that Hinata was reported kidnapped. The shady teen already knew it was Kiba's doing.

_'I should of turned him in sooner. No telling what's he capable of doing.'_

For the past three days, Shino hesitated from calling the cops. He knew telling them about hiding Kiba was the right thing but something was holding him back from doing so. He just didn't know _what._

Shino snapped from his thoughts when he heard whimpering. He walked to the front room and saw Akamaru sitting in front of the door.

"What's wrong boy? You have to pee?"

Akamaru whimpering only gotten louder as he grabbed a hold of Shino's sleeve to his brown jacket and pulled him towards the door.

"I'll walk you later Akamaru." Shino said petting his head. The canine let out a bark as he pulled some more onto his jacket.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" The shady teen was puzzled. He started get a feeling in his stomach. He grabbed the dog leash and hooked it onto Akamaru. "Lead the way."

It's been at least twenty minutes since Akamaru and Shino went on a walk. Because of the hot sun blazing Shino had to remove his brown jacket showing the pale skin on his arms. Shino looked around at his surroundings. There was no cars or people. Just a dirt road and a lot of trees. Shino looked ahead and saw a fence covered in barbed wire. Akamaru began to pick up a pace toward the fence making Shino jog to catch up.

Both of them stopped at the fence. The lock was broken and the right gate was slightly left opened. Akamaru began to whimper as they stood by the fence. Shino tied the canine to a nearby pole.

"I'll be right back. You stay here."

Shino walked into the abandon area. He saw nothing more but scraps of metal. Things like old cars, washing machines, dryers, etc. It was an old savage yard that was abandoned years ago.

_'Why would Akamaru lead me here?_'

As Shino walked around the junk yard he heard a scream. It was like one of those horrible shrieks from the horror movies when the victim was about to die. He felt a chill run down his spine.

"The hell was that?"

Another scream let out. Shino followed where the scream was coming from. He ended up in front of an old building. The shady teen crept his way to a window. He peeked through the window and was filled with shock and horror. There was Hinata tied to a chair, nearly beaten to death. She was covered in blood. There stood a man in front of her with short silver hair. Shino witnessed him beating Hinata with what looked like a piece of a 2x4. And in the back watching was Kiba.

Shino ran. He ran out of there as fast as he could. He untied Akamaru and continued to run.

_'I have to get to him. Fast!'_

.

.

.

.

Hidan took one last puff from his cigarette before putting it out on Hinata hand. The Hyuga gritted her teeth from the pain. There were multiple wounds all over her. She had more flesh wounds in her legs and arms and she was missing all of her finger and toe nails. Her clothes were basically soaked in her blood. Her head was hanging down which hid her face in her hair. Hidan picked up her head and made her face him. Her lilac eyes were droopy and her skin was pale.

"Are you ready to confess?" He asked.

Hinata refused to answer.

Hidan slapped her across the face and grabbed a hold of her face. She began to breath hard as she looked into his purple eyes.

"I'm guess that's a no."

"I-I will never confess false feelings." She stated.

"What was that?"

"I will only love N-Naruto!"

Hidan's mouth twitch. His gripped grew tighter around her jaw. He licked the dried blood on her cheek.

"What are y-you doing?!"

"Don't question me." Hidan took his knife and cut her shirt down the middle revealing her dark blue bra.

"Stop!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Hidan punched Hinata right in her nose. He head flew back then forward. The blood flowed down from her nostrils. She was dizzy and forgot what was going on for a second.

Hidan cut loose her legs from the chair and pulled off her shorts. He stared at her stomach. Her belly stuck out just a little bit and her pregnancy line was barely showing. Before Hidan could do anything more Kiba walked in.

"Where the fuck are her clothes?!"

"I'll tell you just like I told this bitch: Don't question me." Hidan answered.

Kiba walked toward Hidan. "This wasn't part of the damn deal!"

"The deal was you'll pay me three grand to do whatever the fuck I want to do with her!"

"I don't want you to fucking rape her Hidan!" Kiba yelled.

"Oh shut the fuck up with that! You probably would of done it yourself if you could. The bitch don't even want you." Hidan yelled. He walked up to the teen until was barely a centimeter in between them.

"Just a stupid little boy that can't get the girl of his dreams."

Kiba took his head and rammed it into Hidan's mouth. He spat the blood out of his mouth and tackled Kiba to the ground. Both men scuffled on the ground. After a few seconds Hidan over powered the teen and put him in a choke hold.

"Who do you think you're messing with boy?"

Kiba tried his best to free himself but he wasn't strong enough. Hidan finally let go of him when he saw that his face was turning purple. The teen gasped for air desperately.

"Fuck this. The deal is off. Later bitches!" Hidan said as he exited the building.

When Kiba managed to regain his breath he stood up and walked over to Hinata. The Hyuga looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Kiba… Let me go please…" She begged.

Kiba shook his head in reply. "I can't do that. I can't let you go."

"You have to Kiba." The tears were now running down her face. "I'm pregnant."

Kiba looked at her with shocked eyes. "You're what?"

Hinata couldn't stop crying. She softly sobbed. "I found out the day you kidnapped me. I-I'm six weeks."

Kiba touched Hinata's face. He softly caressed her cheek. The Hyuga gave him a soft smile. "You have to let me go and turn yourself in. For the sake of the baby."

He drooped his head. Kiba brought his hand down to Hinata's stomach.

"No." He mumbled.

"What did you say?" Hinata asked.

"I won't allow it!" Kiba yelled. He punched Hinata repeatedly in the stomach. The Hyuga opened her mouth to yelled but her voice refused to let a sound out.

Kiba gave her one more finally blow in the stomach before he walked away from her. "How could you?! You had sex with him! I was suppose to be your first, not NARUTO!" Kiba yelled out. He dug in his pocket and took out a knife. "I'll just have to kill you then I'll kill myself. If I can't have you know one will."

"K-Kiba… don't." Hinata begged.

The teen had tears fall down his face. "I didn't want it to end like this but you give me no choice."

"No…"

"Now we'll be together forever." Kiba put the knife to her throat.

Hinata let one last tear fall down her cheek.

_'Naruto, I love you…'_

There was a loud banging noise that interrupted the silence of the old building. Kiba's brain matter was splattered all over Hinata's face. The Hyuga began to scream uncontrollable as she saw Kiba's lifeless body hit the dirty floor. A pair of hands grabbed her face and was yelling at her. Hinata saw his lips move but she couldn't tell what he was saying. The pair of hands caressed her cheeks as she slowly calmed down. Hinata then realized who stood in front of her. Her eyes filled with tears again.

"NARUTO!" The Hyuga screamed of joy. She was so relieved that someone had finally came to her rescue.

The blonde kissed her on the lips. It was hard and rough. When he broke free from the kiss he took the knife that Kiba once held and cut Hinata free. He picked her up and carried her out of the building. Hinata could hear the sirens of the police cars arriving.

"Naru-"

Naruto lightly pressed his finger against her bust lips. "Don't talk. Just rest. You're safe now."

Hinata couldn't stop the tears from falling. Taking his life was the only way Kiba would stop an what's worst was that it was Naruto who took it. The police made it inside followed by and ambulance. The medics took the Hyuga and placed her injured body on a stretcher. If only Kiba would of just let her go none of this would of happened.

Love is one thing but obsession is another. When you love someone the last thing you would want to do is hurt them both physically and emotionally. You can't force a person to fall in love with you. It hurts when he person you love loves someone else but you have to move on. You just have to let them go. If you don't something will occur and the situation might led to death.

* * *

><p><strong>Well this is the end. Finally! I hope you all enjoy. Thank you to all my supporters out there and the one's who stayed with me since day one. Special thanks to Wolfism. She is the best twin in the whole entire world and I couldn't ask for me. Please review and Kik me if you like beautifulcreature45 I love you all. Goodnight :) <strong>


	10. Author's Note

**Hello! First off, I just want to say that I want to thank God for blessing me with the motivation to write stories. I appreciate every single one of you guys that stayed with me through the entire story. I apologize for taking three years to complete this fic but I made it to the end. Family issuses came up, school was a drag, people period were stressful and technology hates me but everything happens for a reason.**

**Second off, the last chapter I posted was the true ending. I wanted to end the story with a cliff hanger filled with unanswered questions. Basically, I wanted to leave everything to all you guy's imagination. BUT! From reading my beautiful reviews filled with people asking for an epilogue I will be writing a sequel to "Just Let Me Go". I'm a people pleaser to a certain extend and since more than one person asked, ehh... why not? I have no idea when I will start on the sequel because I have to finish my latest work "Tainted Cherry Blossom". I promise to finish as fast as I can.**

**Lastly, without God, teachers, Wolfism, CrimsonRegret478, UzumakiRicky and my fans I would of gave up on fanfiction. With great love THANK YOU! I'm graduating this month guys! HOORAY! I'll be pretty busy for the rest of this month sooo if you want to keep in touch with me don't be scared to shoot me a PM or Kik me beautifulcreature45. I don't bite. ALSOOOOOO... If you guys haven't heard of 'the great news' check out my bio. TTYL!**

**With Love,**

**Cho**


End file.
